


The Spider and The Shrew

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Awesome Liz Allan, Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA, Hurt Peter Parker, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Ned Leeds, Protective Liz Allan, Swearing, enjoy, i have no fucking idea what this is, inspired by kat stratford!MJ, inspired by patrick verona!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: “Yeah, sure, fuck em. Let’s date and con those idiots out of their lunch money.”an anti-social loner bamf outsiders romance, the trials of trying to ask out someone sorta unavailable, as well as a protective loving sisters story10 things is a hilarious actually pretty cool film where a guy pays another guy to date the sister of the girl he likes so he can date said girl.this is my love letter to spideychelle and that wonder of a film haha
Relationships: Liz Allan & Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAH I STILL HAVE NO FUCKIGN IDEA WHAT THIS FIC ACTUALLY IS HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
> this is easily the most convoluted thing i have ever written thus far
> 
> you probably undoubtedly really really might have several questions if you decide to read this fic
> 
> however... i feel like i can confidently say i myself also had said questions swirling round my head while writing and brainstorming this bullshit jhhahahha
> 
> read my other works, yall would hopefully see me being such a stickler for canon. so believe me, there's a reason things went from 0 to 100 with this work hahaha sigghhh
> 
> so i feel like i can say, in regards to those questions... all things in good time muehuehuehue  
> and that there's a reason why what's happening is happening
> 
> y'all will find out soon enough what im going on about as soon as ya read the fic hahaha. and so i present to ya alls, the long time boiling in my head in the making, 10 things au for spideychelle my insane brain made up hahahhaa gods help us all hahhaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kid makes a play.

“Hey, it’s MJ, right?”

MJ lifts her gaze from Simone de Beauvoir for a quick second to see who it was approaching her and it was the new senior transferee.

She brings herself back to where she was reading last and replies to the newcomer, “Yes, you are not mistaken. I am indeed the one referred to as MJ.”

“Listen, I don’t wanna bullshit you so I’ll just jump straight to the point-”

To say MJ was shocked over this turn of events would be misguided, she was now… intrigued. She closed her book and finally actually faced the guy she was now talking to apparently.

“Okay, you have my attention. What is it?”

“Two idiots just paid me to take you out on a date, wanna just fuck them over, split the cash with me, and then go wherever and hang out?”

As MJ thought of what to tell this guy whose name, she doesn’t even know yet, feelings of disbelief, and yet at the same time, a strange sense of familiarity towards the guy in front of her swirled inside her head. As well as being totally unsurprised of the actions of the two idiots she just knew the guy was talking about.

Maybe MJ was STILL just a bit bitter Peter was still on this, but this guy might have just approached this bullshit deal in the most perfect way possible (well, the most perfect paying someone to date her can be) that technically benefits all participants.

So after the most pregnant of pauses in contemplation, MJ looks at the - trying hard not to look like they were watching - idiots just a few yards away from them, bitterly laughs because of just how much said idiots are infuriating the flying fuck out of her right now, and finally looks back at the ballsy new guy actually proposing a deal to her right now.

“Yeah, sure, fuck em. Let’s date and con those idiots out of their lunch money.”

“Cool. I’m Peter by the way, Peter Stark.”

“Huh, same name as one of the aforementioned idiots,” MJ comments, eyebrows raised the slightest, then looks back again at said idiot. It _was_ a bit weird; this Peter even seems a bit-

“Uh, is that gonna be a problem?” Peter asks, as he stands up, both hands in the pockets of his black hoodie.

MJ who was still looking at Peter and Ned from afar, is reminded yet again of her boiling anger, and quickly looks back at this Peter in front of her, “Nope,” popping the p at the end.

“I call that dumbass, Parker, anyhow. Nice to meet a fellow no-bullshitter, Peter,” MJ reaches a hand out and Peter lets out a huff and smirks at the action but goes on to shake it anyways.

“Nice to meet you too. So what, Saturday after lunch? Pick you up at your place or just meet somewhere?” Peter asks as he breaks away from the handshake.

MJ thinks of her schedule and shrugs, “Eh yeah sure, I’m free Saturday.”

She then opens her book again, and finalizes the last details of their “date” with “Let’s just meet at the library or something, not like the idiots are gonna be with you from start to finish making sure we’re actually dating anyways.”

Peter clicks his tongue and nods along “Hmm yeah, fair point. So, see you Saturday?”

MJ, not even bothering to take her eyes off the book anymore, nonchalantly deadpan replies “Sure, I’ll be counting the seconds ‘til the day.”

Peter lets out a huff and a single breathy chuckle of disbelief, then matches the tone of her statement as well “Wow, yeah, can’t wait. Bye.” Then Peter leaves.

MJ just nods in acknowledgement of him leaving and then just sits in a pause, once he actually does.

MJ finds herself wondering, what. the flying. Fuck. did she just agree to?

She was about to just spend a weekend afternoon with some guy she just met, for some cash to steal from Peter fucking Parker.

But, she finds herself glancing once again at the non-stop thorn at her side, Peter fucking Parker, yet again failing to disguise his and Ned’s incessant staring, and feels her anger just fuming out of her and she thinks to herself: Yeah, FUCK HIM. IF HE’S GOING TO CONTINUE SELLING HER OFF LIKE SOME BROOD MARE, SHE MIGHT AS WELL STEAL THAT CASH RIGHT OUT FROM UNDER HIM.

Shooting Peter Parker with one of the coldest harshest glares MJ has ever given in her entire bitter high school life, she says to him “Game on, Parker,” slamming her book close and stuffing it in her bag, trudging away from her cafeteria table.

As MJ’s fellow sarcasm god, Chandler Bing, once said, the messers are now the messees. Let’s see how Parker likes it when someone messes with _him_ for once.

* * *

Falling, dizzying swirling head-wringing, like someone was bouncing his brain up and down like a basketball, and puke-worthy vertigo that made every nerve on his body feel like they were on fire. That, was what jumping to another universe was like for Peter Parker.

It was the battle for the infinity stones with Thanos, _the Infinity War_ , EVERYTHING was going haywire. Dr. Strange’s and the almost full set of the Infinity Stones’ cosmic universe changing magic was going off all over the place. And just before some of that magic sent Peter flying straight out of their universe into an entirely different one, he saw Thanos dust his fellow teammates, friends, colleagues, and then the portal snapped shut. And there was Peter Parker, stranded completely alone in an unknown entirely foreign whole other entire universe, not even knowing if anyone he knew survived in _his_ universe.

So, he’s _SORRY_ , if he’s not exactly his oh so quirky infuriatingly optimistic jokey quipster self right now, he thinks anyone would be if they’ve basically been abandoned at another universe for almost an entire year now and forced to take on a fake name ( _Peter **Stark**_ , Jesus- *eye roll*) and _still_ conscientiously forced to finish high school. Peter thinks, as he walks away from his conversation with MJ, that he knows he probably could have been a tad nicer. But he just felt he really couldn’t have given any shit at all right now.

He goes to Peter and Ned to confirm that the date was indeed happening and is just once again finding himself uncontrollably eye rolling at this whole stupid fucking charade.

He is literally so strapped for cash right now, trying to finish high school while also working to sustain himself, that he still just could not say no to his parallel universe’s self’s offer. Seriously, fuck everything. He eyerolls as he approached the two idiots.

“The date’s on,” Peter announces to the two talking to each other at their lockers.

“Wait, REALLY?!??” Ned immediately replies, not even noticing the people who turned to look at him after shouting that, cause he was just so in shock the new guy actually did it.

“Wow oh my gods, that’s great,” Peter P breathes a sigh of relief, “I can’t believe you actually did it. Especially since… after that _~look~_ MJ gave us.”

Peter P shudders after recalling the horrifying experience, “I seriously thought I might have just written my own death sentence. Are you _sure_ you guys are actually going to go on a date? I just can’t believe you did it, what’d you say to her?”

Peter doesn’t know how much worse the implications on his self esteem is getting by being so annoyed at this younger and unbearably more naïve and charming version of himself, but he can’t help but just spit out “Does it fucking matter? We’re doing it, I got to her in my own way. Now pay me my fucking cash.”

Ned is dead silent cowering behind Peter P and would have ran away screaming had he not been too afraid to move while Peter is now finding his mouth seems to have been dried out of all its saliva as Peter Stark talks to them.

“O- ok-kay… I’ll ask Liz out today and get the cash ready as well and I’ll give it to you tomorrow. Is that okay?” Peter P thankfully still managed to sputter out.

Peter scoffs and “Yeah, sure that’s fine. Just make sure you pay me, got it,” sticking his index finger on Peter P’s chest.

Peter P nods furiously in agreement and fear, “YES, yes yes yes. I’ll get it ready for you, sir. Mhmm.”

“Good. Later,” and with that Peter Stark ended their interaction, walked away, and Peter and Ned let out the biggest collective sigh of relief in their lives.

“Wow, Peter, do you really think that guy’s going on a date with MJ?” asks Ned, finally stepping out from behind Peter.

Peter looks to where Peter S went, recalls the icy look MJ gave him earlier, and shuddered, “Ned, as terrifying those two might be for us, they _might_ just actually balance each other out, or have just met each other’s match. Either way, I’ll probably find out for real once I ask out Liz. If those crazy terrifying kids could find love, why can’t I, right?”

Ned huffs and just nods, agreeing, “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” and says nothing else, still just in quite a bit of shock at it all.

Peter lets his best friend just sit there and ride out his shock when he sees Liz pop out from at the intersecting hall, “Oh shit, Ned, it’s Liz. Now’s my shot to ask her out, so I’m gonna go. See you later, bro.”

Ned takes himself out from his awestruck daze, sees what Peter was talking about, and lets his friend go, “Yeah, sure bro. Later, and hey, good luck.”

“Thank, Ned. See ya,” and with that Peter dashes off straight to the other hallway, and slows down his roll before he steps just a foot away from Liz and greets her with a cheery “Hey, Liz!”

“Peter, hey,” Liz cheerily replies as well.

“So, listen, uh I know this is kinda out of nowhere, but… can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure, of course, Peter. You can ask me anything.”

* * *

Liz wasn’t quite sure what to make out of all of this. For one thing, she thought she would be pretty much done with dating for the rest of high school which she was perfectly fine with.

High school is just messy as fuck, and she’s not gonna lie and not say living it without a love life was less weight off her shoulders because it really was. Not dating was actually kind of peaceful as hell and of course, being able to take this stand in support of her secret shy softie outsider loner charmingly weird in her eyes little sister is worth the merit of that alone. Living a relatively more peaceful more drama-free life in high school was just kind of an added bonus.

So suffice it to say, she found it really weird how her grumpy goes against the tide sister is now just all of a sudden apparently going on a date this Saturday. And she found out first from Peter Parker, of all people???

_“Hey Liz, so listen, I know you and MJ have this sort of no dating until college pact, but uhh… can I ask if you’re going to be open to dating again if MJ is?”_

_“What?!” Liz stopped in her tracks, MJ… dating…??????_

_“Well, I just, there’s this new guy, Peter Stark right?”_

_Liz thinks and remembers indeed the guy Peter is talking about, she nods to let him know to continue._

_“And I dunno, he’s a new guy, seems kinda dark and edgy, pretty MJ right?”_

_Liz, still, processing… merely just nods again, waiting until she understands and he gets to the part where her little sister is DATING????_

_“Well, I’m helping him out in regards to something, so I kinda suggested he ask out MJ since he’s new and MJ’s cool and I dunno, just kinda had a feeling he and MJ would hit it off.”_

_“Okay…” Liz is still very much confused._

_“And uh I guess it did, or at least it seemed that way to him. He said, he and MJ were going to go on a date this Saturday.”_

_“She’s what?!” Okay that’s it, Liz was gonna have words with her little sister._

_“Yeah, it’s pretty great, right? So listen, since MJ is-”_

_“I’m sorry, Peter, I gotta go. You just told me my little sister is going on a date with the new senior kid and I- oohhh oohhh…” Liz pauses, she had to end this conversation politely at the very least but damn, she had to get answers._

_“I’m sorry, I gotta go talk to her right now, I’ll talk to you later okay?” and with a wave and a turn, Liz was off._

_“Yeah, yeah sure okay,” Peter just waves bye to her as well._

_And as Liz runs away from Peter, to no doubt the Jones household, Peter merely quietly says to no one now, since Liz is already long gone “Yeah, talk to you later,” he smiles tight lipped, sighs, then goes to his next class._

Overall, Liz has always just didn’t want MJ to feel left out. Liz knew how hard it was for MJ to make friends so she didn’t really want to start dating and have other things take her attention. Liz cared for MJ deeply, and she prioritized making sure her little sister was okay first before going out on dates.

Despite the two sisters’ closeness, MJ has always retained this sort of impenetrability, this hard Vibranium shell that try as hard as Liz might, she could never fully break through.

This whole no dating thing originally started as something Liz had when she and MJ first moved to Queens and she and MJ were the new kids in school. However, MJ was a whole nother year behind Liz which meant that even if they were both new kids, MJ was still inevitably an outsider alone in her class.

Liz knows she’s definitely being too type A overbearing and protective about this, but with both their parents working all the time, she’s pretty much all this kid has. She’d do anything for MJ.

It’s why when MJ left prom just all of a sudden last year, sending her nothing but a text to say she was going home, Liz ran right after her. And when she spotted MJ at home, just quietly fuming and contemplating something, when Liz asked why she just went home all of a sudden, and all MJ said was that she was “done, just done with everything high school, done with frustrating annoying social circles, cliques, overly complicated love lives and fucking PROM, she was done.”

Even when MJ didn’t want to bother explaining WHY exactly she was done, if something happened, the younger sibling claiming the reasons she gave were reason enough to want out of that whole nasty business. Even after all of that, Liz sighed, sat next to MJ on their old worn out Jones couch, gave her little sister the tightest hug she could give, and wholeheartedly said “Yeah, fuck high school. And fuck prom.”

MJ hugged Liz back immediately as she said the words and told her older sister she loved her so much, which of course Liz would say she loved MJ too. So even if her little sister never told her why exactly she was taking the stance she was now taking, Liz still supported her no matter what. Liz trusted MJ knew what she was doing, and just decided to be there to help her and protect her when she needed it.

However, the fact that MJ was so steadfast in her anti-social stance towards high school, is precisely why Liz is so shocked to find out MJ is just now apparently going out with the new senior this Saturday.

And right on time, as Liz impatiently awaited in their ratty old worn out couch for her little sister to walk through the front door of their home, said little sister finally walks in, after spending the rest of the afternoon in the library, no doubt. And Liz doesn’t even bother with any greetings or formalities and cuts to the chase and asks the question she has been waiting to ask her sister since she first heard the news from Peter freaking Parker of all people, “You’re going on a date with the new kid, Peter Stark on Saturday???”

MJ is left on pause over her sister’s abruptness, she might have even said a sarcastic “Well good evening to you too,” but, now she’s too vexed over having to explain and maybe even lie to her sister over why exactly she’s going on a “date” with Peter Stark on Saturday.

“Oh, crap,” MJ drops her bag on the floor and is feeling déjà vu over once again being brought back to annoying fucking high school bullshit. Seriously, fuck high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAAAAAAAAA. IF ANYONE MADE IT THIS FAR, I COMMEND YOU ON GETTING THROUGH THIS CRAZY SHIT HAHHAHAHA
> 
> why are there two peters is probably the biggest question that would wind up popping out from reading this fic hahahaha
> 
> as well as, why is mj so angry at one of said peters, why is peter s even still going to high school, and does peter paying peter s to date mj even seem like a very peter parker thing to do?
> 
> (not to mention some probable plot holes or certain illogical logistics that all i can do is shrug at hahaha)
> 
> and for those last 3, all answers will hopefully come in good time hahhaha
> 
> but for now, the answer to the first is that, i love mj as kat and i love peter as cameron. but, in 10 things, the main ship is patkat, so hence, 2 peters hahaha.
> 
> and besides, i'd argue patkat's dynamic is a lot more similar to spideychelle than one would think haha heh
> 
> this idea is so broad and convoluted and i- there's really a lot to dig into. so i dunno, hopefully someone could find that this insane au my equally insane brain made up is actually pretty interesting and worth exploring
> 
> but even if not, ~I~ find it interesting so i dunno. i've already written more than what i've posted so far so i feel like there's no turning back now hahaha.
> 
> (also, i've just been sorta in love with this badass version of spideychelle that isn't necessarily all fluff and sweet and nice and that u have to rlly dig deep for to find that sweet gooey center hahaha)
> 
> sigh i dunno man. i like this and i dunno maybe yalls just might too haha
> 
> i mean, read all my other fics and yalls should KNOW how much of a stickler i am for on point canon characterizations for our fave two dorks so believe me when i say, i wouldnt have them acting this way if it werent for a reason hahaha
> 
> sooo liek, yalls can check out the 10 things i hate about you tag on my tumblr if yalls are so impatient for the next update and already wanna find out what's next for this insane universe hahahaha
> 
> but, word of warning, it's JUST an outline hahaha. so you wouldnt rlly find out what ~actually~ happens next haha plus, i wrote that outline like less than a year ago, on spideychelle month, so who's to say i'm gonna stick to it religiously? i've already changed a couple things about it hehm
> 
> (this is even considering if anyone cares enough bout this idea to be so impatient as to find out what's next haha)
> 
> but anyways, like i said, im writing this for me cus i think this idea is so insanely fun and bonkers and exciting and intriguing. im hoping someone else might too but like i said, this is a guilty pleasure of mine hahaha.
> 
> but hey, hope yall's liked what i've written so far and wanna see more haha
> 
> also, can we talk about the heavily underrated and not talked about enough dynamic bianca and kat had that i'm excited to apply to liz and mj??? ugghh anyways...
> 
> laters hopefully!! lablab <333333333


	2. I Don't Give A Damn Bout My-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- i... i have no fucking idea what this is  
> i still don't, i mean hahahhaha  
> oh the title is still from bad reputation by the way hahaha  
> thought it was interesting to have the first line for the follow up chapter hehe

“Look, MJ, it's not that I'm forbidding you. Like, you know, go off and do whatever you want ok? I’m just... how did this happen?”

MJ went and sat next to her sister on the couch, readying herself for whatever explanation she was going to come up with, but it seemed Liz still wasn’t finished freaking out.

“I mean, when I last saw you, just this morning, you were ripping off prom posters, calling it out for the same ol’ bullshit it always is, and unabashedly shitting on Flash even though, may I remind you, _yet again_ , he literally just came back from surgery from you kicking his balls.”

MJ chuckles at that, “Oh yeah... man, those were some good times.”

Liz rolls her eyes at what her little sister got from her entire rant.

“And now you're... hitting it up with the new edgy senior??? What just happened? I hope you can understand how sudden all of this might seem to me.”

As much as MJ might love Liz and Liz might love her, it is just too damn risky to tell her the whole ass truth that her "dating" Peter Stark is really some sort of twisted revenge plan against midtown high's very own Peter Parker.

So yeah... she lies.... she's not proud of what she's about to do....

“I'd hardly call going to the library together a date but fine, whatevs, you guys can call it whatever you want, I guess.”

Liz’s jaw straight up drops and MJ chuckles at Liz's tremendously shocked expression. Gods, she's such a sweetie, MJ thinks to herself.

“SO IT _IS_ TRUE???!!!!!!!” Liz exclaims, hitting MJ with a pillow as she said it.

MJ playfully scoffs and rolls her eyes at Liz’s, in her opinion, extreme reaction, “Sigh, if you mean, I am indeed going somewhere with that guy Peter this Saturday, then yes that is indeed true.”

Liz literally pounces at MJ and hits her over and over at her shoulder out of excitement.

“MICHELLE MJ JONEESSSS!!! _OH MY GODDDSSS_ , I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING TO GO ON YOUR FIRST DATE SINCE LIKE... EVER???????!!!!!!!” Liz can't help shaking her little sister out of sheer excitement

While MJ, well, MJ can't help but feel a bit... conflicted.

Cause on one hand, she can't help but be infected by Liz's excitement as well and just happily roll her eyes and sigh in exasperation at her older sister's ridiculous antics right now.

But on the other, she can't help feel guilty lying to Liz about how the date isn't even real and how her older protective sister is probably just getting her hopes up for nothing.

Regardless of her complicated feelings right now, MJ has no intention on letting _whatever_ 's happening to Liz right now go on any further, so she merely appropriately says, "You know, if you're gonna react like this every time I hang with some guy, I might just cancel the thing for Saturday. Doesn't seem worth... all of _this_ ," MJ points towards Liz's whole excited persona.

Liz is immediately at pause over what MJ says and playfully hits MJ on her shoulder one last time before reprimanding her, "Okay you know what, don't be like that with me, Michelle Jones. I am your big sister and I have every right to be excited when my-” Liz goes to hug and shake MJ again, “ _little baby sister_ -”

“I’m only like a year younger than you!” MJ argues even if she knows it’s for naught.

Liz doesn’t stop her roll, “ _When_ , my _little baby sister_ … is going on a, date!!!”

Liz can’t stop being excited and honestly, MJ doesn’t think she even wants to stop her. But still, she can’t help but try to make it seem less of a big deal than her sister seems to think it is. Maybe it was just embarrassed little sister instincts.

“Like I keep on saying, it isn’t even a real date,” and for once MJ thinks she wasn’t entirely lying when she said this. It wasn’t going to be a real date… right? MJ shakes off what would have been a very dangerous thought away and reaffirms yeah, it wasn’t going to be a date. It wasn’t going to be a date.

* * *

“Hey dickheads!”

Peter and Ned turn towards the rather rude callout to them and finally spot Peter S in the wide gymnasium, seemingly just hanging in the bleachers while his whole class runs drills and huh, Peter thinks about how MJ also does the same- OH shit, he’s headed here. Peter and Ned immediately match the distance, not wanting to find out what might have happened if they made Peter Stark head all the way over to them.

“Hey there, Peter, heh” Peter can’t seem to stop fiddling his hands with the brown paper envelope containing the cash.

Peter S notices this and “That my money?” while cracking his knuckles. Okay maybe some sadistic (or masochistic, cause it _is_ himself he’s intentionally terrifying) part of him just likes to mess with this younger him and his equally nerdy best friend. Guess he learned to be intimidating after all. Take that, Aaron Davis. (Well, he’s intimidating to a bunch of juniors at least; which hey is one up from those little girls at their tent, aight?)

Peter immediately hands the envelope, “YES, yes, yes it is. All of it. Mhmm.”

Peter S opens and checks the envelope for himself and sees a lot more cash than it seems appropriate for one date. And his expression must have been obvious cause Peter immediately explains, “Hey so listen, I was wondering if you could bring MJ to this party next Friday night, that Flash Thompson’s having at his house? So I’m also paying in advance… for that.”

“Why would you want to go to that dick Flash Thompson’s party? Ugh, don’t tell me that dickhead’s nice in this universe?”

“This universe?!” Ned appropriately responds, the well-known sci-fi nerd that he is.

Jesus Fuckin- Goddamn it, _what the fucking hell_ , Peter? Peter thinks about how he very quite literally went through _the_ infinity war and has _literally been_ **living in a whole other universe** for almost **an entire year** now, and Peter Parker is STILL shitty at keeping secrets.

“What? No, I don’t think Flash is nice in _any_ universe. Well, if we’re being honest…” Peter P responds, unknowingly saving Peter from having to explain his idiotic little slip-up which makes Peter breathe an internal sigh of relief.

“Dude!” Ned exclaims, horrified for anyone telling Flash their plan.

“Oh come on, Ned, Peter’s not gonna tell anyone. He’s cool, right?” Peter P playfully taps Peter on his chest for which he gets a terrifyingly threatening glare for his troubles and Peter P winds up backing away just to be safe.

“Anyways… Flash isn’t actually having a party. He’s actually just having this like, exclusive Ivy league school applicants get together thing and we’re just telling everyone it’s a party.”

“Huh, damn, Parker, didn’t know you had that in you, in the lame state you’re in right now,” Peter admits, genuinely impressed at the balls on these pair of young dorky nerds.

“What? come on, man,” Peter P wonders whatever happened to Peter to be unable to give a compliment without adding on an insult to it for good measure.

“What? I’m saying I’m impressed. Anyways, I think I could get MJ to stop by at the very least.”

“Seriously?” Ned, still in disbelief about whether Peter is actually… dating MJ???

“Wow, that’d be so awesome, man. Thank you,” Peter meanwhile replies, just relieved and truly thankful.

But Ned digresses, he actually is quite excited for this revenge plot, “Yeah, wait ‘til you see the look on flash’s face when he sees you hanging out with _Liz Jones_.”

“Dude,” and now it’s Peter P’s turn to force his best friend to be cool about this.

Peter thinks about how this particular group guys are a bunch of dumb idiots completely incapable of secret-keeping, and yes, he’s included. This is doing great wonders for his self-esteem.

“What? You’ll finally be able to make Flash eat his words,” Ned retorts in defense.

“Flash is always shitting on Peter when he says he’s close with Liz and he never believes him,” Ned explains to a Peter S that didn’t even ask or indicate he was interested in any explanation whatsoever, so Peter S is a bit shocked this kid is even explaining this shit to him.

“Huh, well, you’ll show him right, Peter?” Ned proudly declares.

“Well, I mean, if Liz is okay with it,” Peter shyly respectfully clarifies, but a part of him definitely wants to see Flash’s smug expression wiped off of his face once he finds out he and Liz are indeed as close as Peter says he is.

“Heh yeah, I get that, man. I mean, the Flash Thompson I had back home would call me Penis-”

God fuckign damn it. “I mean…” Peter very unsubtly coughs, “You know, I get you, kid, there’s Flash Thompson’s all over the world.” Nice save, Peter, nice. Internal face palm.

“So you mean it, you’ll help us out? Team Destroy Flash?” Peter P didn’t notice Peter’s slip though and was just happily in disbelief this cool guy was actually willing to help them out. He very cheesily (he knows, but can’t help it) puts his hand forward for the team huddle/cheer. (Well, the money helped for sure though, but still. Help is help!)

For the first time in a long while, Peter ~~Stark~~ Parker finds himself chuckling and forgetting the weight of his problems for the shortest while and merely good naturedly snickers and scoffs, “Yeah, screw it, team destroy flash,” and puts his hands on top of Peter’s.

“This is gonna be some party,” Ned gleefully exclaims as he puts his hands in as well.

* * *

MJ is completely caught up in the universe of the current book she’s reading, The Handmaid's Tale, and thus, refuses to have her concentration disturbed by some ratty bullshit screwboy.

“You know, you could have replied to, like, _any_ of my messages. This library seems a lot different- from the one I had back home," Peter sighs in relief that at least he seems to be much more on the ball for this conversation than he was yesterday with those two idiots. He wonders in passing whether or not idiotic awkwardness is infectious, but either way, he makes a point to stay vigilant considering the infamous reputation of steely-eyed observance possessed by his current companion.

MJ directly just to the point asks “Aight, where’s the money?” without a bother of even looking at said screwboy, and Peter just laughs in disbelief over her doing exact same thing he just did yesterday.

Peter gives the cash and literally the second he does, MJ grabs her bag, leaves the table, and bids farewell with a trite little “K, bye.”

Peter can't remember caring enough to actually chase after someone who wasn’t a bad guy but holy shit he does it now “Whoa, whoa, hey, wait a minute, shouldn’t we at least get our stories straight?" Peter offers as he steps in front of MJ.

Peter had another motive in mind for keeping the conversation going and it was all the extra dough he got to get MJ to stop by Flash Thompson's party. He now had to live up to his word and Goddamn this girl was not making it easy on him.

"Why? it's not like you wouldn’t be able to shrug off any questions if you were asked, and on the off chance Liz approaches you, you can just go along with it or make up your own shit or I don’t know, steal lines from god awful cheesy 90s romcoms. I don’t care,” MJ places both her hands on his shoulders, her tone dripping with a patronizing baby voice “ _You’we a big boy now, Petew_. Handle it,” then taps him on one of his shoulders and moves him aside so she can pass.

Peter winces from MJ’s truly inexorable yet very precise and subtle ability to talk and manipulate her way out of any situation. Fuck it; it was truth time now, she left him no other choice. To hell with slowly easing into asking her out to another date, (to Flash’s party at that, whom even _he_ heard her infamous distaste for) Peter internally shudders just imagining the possibility of MJ’s ball-kicking spree including him.

“Parker gave me more cash to take you to Flash Thompson’s party next Friday night,” Peter semi-exclaims just as MJ’s stepped a couple of wide steps away from him, earning him a well-deserved really shush from the librarian nearby for which Peter quietly apologizes for.

“Sorry, Susan,” MJ apologizes as well, which came off to no surprise to Peter that MJ even knew the librarian’s name (she probably knows the whole freaking staff considering this is the first place she suggested to go to on a date right off the top of her head), as she drags Peter to some more secluded area of the library.

“Okay, he did what, now?!” MJ whisper shouted while she and Peter were now in between some shelves about fishing that seems to have been forgotten to the world.

“Like I said, he wants you and Liz to go to Flash’s party so he can prove Flash that he really _is_ close with your sister. Plus, it isn’t actually a real party, he and Ned are just hijacking some Ivy League students get together and turning it _into_ some balls to the wall insane party.”

“Huh,” was all MJ managed to say for the moment, not wanting to give off any indication as to her thoughts on this entire matter; which was an odd mixture of disbelief, annoyance, and she’s surprised to admit it… impressed. Huh, guess she wasn’t the only one with vengeance on her mind.

But speaking of vengeance, time to dole it out.

MJ chuckles one amused and slightly sadistic single chuckle and simply says very end of discussion-like, “Yeah, no. No, I’m not going to that. That’s not going to happen.”

“Look, I know you’re not the biggest fan of Flash but this whole thing is orchestrated to spite the dick. Plus here,” Peter gives MJ her half of the advance for the party, “I figured since you agreed to go with me on this date on the cash offer alone, it should work for the party too. Come on, I already told the two idiots I could at least get you to stop by so if you don’t go you’ll make me look like a total flake.”

MJ unabashedly lets out a big brash full to the brim with complete disbelief, scoff. Fine, she’ll explain her immovable non-party going stance. Guess it really was truth time (at least a little), he too left her no choice other than it just so he’ll finally back the fuck off.

MJ clasps her hands together and punctuates every one of her next sentences to perfection, she was gonna rain **fire** on this unsuspecting but _definitely **deserving**_ victim.

“Listen, **_screw boy_** , the fact that YOU made all these assumptions on what **_I_** would do, is number one, disrespectful and two, just a flat out dumbass move that sounds like a YOU problem,” MJ steps forward and from her terrifyingly menacing atmosphere, Peter literally backs away from her until he realized he’s already reached the end of the already cramped aisle.

“Furthermore, _the fact_ that you- actually think I was in this _just_ for the money, _Peter Parker’s_ money more so, just goes to show how much of a small, simple-minded, ignorant, idiotic, imbecilic, I repeat- **dumbass** of a screw boy _miscreant_ you actually are.”

Peter merely gulps in fear, leaning against the cramped aisle’s wall.

“You have no idea why I do what I do, _Peter Stark_ ,” MJ says his name in such a way as if making a mockery of his tough guy persona, “So let me explain it to you since it apparently won’t get through your selfish self-centered thickheaded mind. I only said yes to this to give Peter hope. Ever hear the quote ‘False hopes are more dangerous than fears’?”

Peter is still unable to get a single word out, every nerve in his body petrified to its core.

“No, not ringing any bells? Fine, how about, Revenge is a dish best served cold? I’m all about the long game, Peter. I give Parker hope with this one date and snatch all of that away once I say no to this next one. Because one thing you and your other name sake idiot should better fucking have slammed into your heads by now is that **no one** can make Michelle Jones do anything she doesn’t want to do. Not for all the money in the world,” MJ shoves the cash back to Peter, “and _certainly_ , not just so you don’t _‘wind up looking like a flake’_.”

And MJ hammers shut the last nail in the coffin, spitting on Peter’s earlier plea.

Peter finally manages to reply, just in complete and utter shock and bewildering stupefaction at the force of nature that _apparently_ is **Michelle Jones** , he sputters out “Y-you’re not afraid of me are you?”

MJ almost laughs, but she doesn’t, instead she just tiredly scoffs, because putting someone in their place is actually tiring contrary to what the Midtown High populace would care to believe about her, “I think we both know who’s the one who should be afraid in this arrangement, Peter.”

And with MJ’s last shutdown line, she left Peter Parker who survived an actual Infinity War cowering in the dark corner of some abandoned library aisle.

Remember when Peter thought he could have been a masochist? He could think of no further proof of this than the way he finds his heart fluttering in total utter amazement over Michelle Jones’ _awesome ultimate epic_ **badassery**.

He had just spent the last seven months of his life in this new universe moping in his own self-indulgent pity spiral, lashing out at pretty much everyone for how he thought life thoroughly fucked him in the ass this time.

But here was this high school junior loner, like a splash of burning hot coffee splashed on his face waking him the fuck up from his own bullshit.

Now he _really_ wanted her to go to Flash’s party with him, but now he finds his original reasons for doing so have now just been completely and utterly shattered like a small town after a whirlwind of a hurricane and transformed into something possibly even more dangerous.

Peter Parker’s finding being stuck in this universe might not be such a bad gig after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote that last bit to the tune of bad reputation and mr. brightside at like maybe 1 to 5 am. just so yalls can get an idea of what my mindset while i was writing... ~that~ hahhahahaha  
> i personally think, 1. mj just has a temper (a rlly sexy one imo but dat just me hahaha) and 2. peter was rlly just a bit careless and too in his feelings at the beginning  
> soooo der, yalls also get some of my idea for why they do the things they do hahaha  
> but honestly maybe it's just me, but i found mj's argument to still be pretty logic based imo hahaha  
> and heeeyyyy how'd yalls like peter getting back to being peter huh? hahahaha  
> i honestly didn't think i'd have peter turn back this quick but oh well, the heart wants what the heart wants hahahaha  
> im also very very not sure if i should even be revealing this but if it's not obvious by now, im pretty much discovering this shit (aka the plot) along the way so im pretty much just as surprised as yous guys if yalls are hahhahaha  
> like i said, i have no idea what this shit is hahahhahahaha  
> but idk man, im having fun with all these cursing aholes and i just- idk i kinda like it hahahhaa  
> plus if it also isnt obvious by now, i rlly like multiple adjective for some reason. dunno y. maybe i just be extra like dat hahahha. hat on a hat on a hat on a hat on a hat-  
> the handful of pips who liked this at its start... this one's for u ;D))))  
> i mean i rlly wrote this for me, i mean, i dont adhere to any sched for crying out loud. kinda surprised to be just a few days off from a weekly sched so far tbh hahahhaha  
> im excited to find out what other crazy hijinks these dumbasses get up to (i mean, i know ~some~ of them. like, i have an endgame and plot beats in mind so far but point is dat i dont have it all plotted out accdgly bruhs. should be fun haahahha)  
> oh and the quote mj quoted in her (awesome imo) rant btw is by the goat jrr tolkien man whootwhoo.  
> hope yalls liked dat one, spent like 3 of those 5 nightime writing hours searching for the perfect evil vengeance quote for our dark lil literary genius hahahaha.  
> sigh idk man. i just hope yalls liked this hahahha  
> (and i honestly rlly rlly hope i can eventually write my way out of this goddamn galaxy brain idea of a plot hahahaha)  
> hope to keep yalls surprised and engaged for the next one yalls. parkerpus_mjmonogram OUT PEAACCEEEEE X'D X'D TOT X'D  
> hahhahhahaha okokok sorrs this is da last one now promise, i also rlly worked hard on dis one like man the guilt of not writing dis chapter even tho i would always remind myself i am well reasoned in needing the break was kinda a lot but heh im pretty glad with how it turned out hehehehe. soo... idk naive enough to hope someone else might like this too heh cus like i said. i worked at dis and am proud of it pips hehehhee das all now. probs gonna melt down from this sleep deprived adrenaline high now hahahhaha laterrrsssss


	3. F.N.T. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can stand for fascinating new thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhmmm still not completely satisfied with this chap cus personal reasons hahaha but truth of the matter is, yalls can read it already so here.. hahhaa
> 
> still discovering this shit, aka the plot, on the fly otw btw hahahaha gods help me hahahaha

MJ is exhausted.

She’s hanging in the cafeteria, tamely lying down on her backpack, not even having the motivation to bother picking at her lunch today.

School, at its normal, is tolerably stressful. There’s deadlines to follow, responsibilities to handle, is it stressful? Yes, but it’s nothing MJ can’t handle.

What _isn’t_ normal, are certain feeble-minded nauseating twerps literally annoying MJ to fatigue. MJ couldn’t be bothered with any of this basic high school bs. This is literally why she made a point to stay away from all of this shit in the first place.

As the bell rings and MJ realizes she’s actually spent her precious lunch time moping and now she was going to have to sneak eat during class, the entire afternoon she’s facing suddenly seems… so nauseatingly tiring and she finds herself sinking even deeper to her backpack.

Liz was about to head to her next class when she finds MJ in the cafeteria, looking so… _off_. She heads there without a second thought.

“MJ? What’s wrong, are you okay?” Liz asks, full of worry, grasping MJ’s hand.

MJ internally says “shit,” now she was going to have to explain herself or lie to Liz, _again_. Goddamn it.

“Oh hey Liz, thanks for waking me up. Oh shit, did the bell ring already? I gotta go to class. See you later” MJ tries to make a dash for it even if she knew completely Liz wasn’t going to let her go that easily.

“MJ! Don’t you play that with me,” Liz manages to keep her hold on MJ’s hand and pull her back lightly just before she left the table, “I am your sister, I can tell when you’re actually asleep and you aren’t.”

Liz spots the uneaten cafeteria lunch and asks, “Did you eat anything?”

“I’ll eat in class, Liz, so come on. I gotta go,” MJ struggles against Liz’s hand wrapped around her hand.

Liz narrows her eyes at MJ but loosens her hold and softly asks, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

MJ looks her big sister in her eyes, full to the brim with heartfelt concern and worry, and sighs, she can’t lie to her, “No,” MJ looks down and tiredly scoffs, “No, I am not okay.”

Liz hugs her sister then and there and MJ finds herself sighing in relief, leaning into her warm embrace, and feeling better and more comfortable than she’s been this entire freaking day.

“Alright, that’s it, we’re playing hooky today. We’re going home, getting into our comfiest pjs, making and drinking hot cocoa, and rewatching our favorite episodes of Fresh Prince. Come on, giddy up, Em,” Liz declares, immediately grabbing MJ’s stuff and dragging her towards the school’s exit, no doubt.

“What?! Liz, no. No, I can’t let you do that. Don’t you have that like big Chemistry presentation you and your group have been working on for weeks??” MJ argues, while trying and failing to stop Liz on her roll.

“Exactly, we’ve been working on it so much, those guys know that experiment like the back of their hands. Believe me, they got this,” Liz reassures, headstrong full of determination, dragging her little sister through the school’s hallway.

MJ wasn’t going to let Liz off that easily, so she stops in her heels which makes Liz do the same.

“MJ, come on already. You need to eat something. It’s clear you won’t be able to focus in class properly, so let’s just go home and recharge,” Liz argues, all the while, trying to drag MJ from her fixed position and failing.

“ _I’ll_ go home and recharge. You go to your class and kill that presentation.”

At MJ’s words, Liz finds herself at pause, stopping her for naught pulling efforts.

“Come on, Liz, I know you too. And I know you won’t be able to focus on the Prince cause your mind will be all on that presentation, worried sick bout your team,” MJ retorts, fixed in her position (literally and metaphorically), her arms crossed to prevent her sister from dragging her again.

“I’m worried about _you_ ,” Liz makes clear, plain and simple.

“And I appreciate that so much and love you so effing much for it,” MJ squeezes her sister’s arm to show her sincere thanks, “But you encouraging me to take care of myself is more than enough. I’ll go take a break and get some rest, I promise. Now, go. Knock em dead,” MJ affirmed, with a light punch on Liz’s shoulders.

Liz grunts to herself in frustration, “Ughhhh I hate you. I _am_ worried those guys are gonna panic without me around…” Liz is now back to responsible student mode and is now fully aware of the fact that she is now extremely late to her class.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay though? You’re going to be fine without me around?” Liz asks just one more time for good measure.

“YES! I will be, I’ll go to my safe place and chill out and get my head clear, now just go! Go already,” MJ being the physically pushy sister now, “This is gonna ruin your attendance record, you know?” MJ gushed in an evilly sing-song way.

“Ughhh I hate you,” Liz finally runs to her class, “EAT SOMETHING!!!” Liz shouts lastly as she ran across the near-empty hallway, not even looking at MJ’s direction, but couldn’t help but leave one last big sister demand.

MJ finds herself laughing at her ridiculously adorable sister, and realizes this might have been the first time she actually smiled this day and shouted in mock but still very sincere reply, “I LOVE YOU TOO!” MJ laughing as she walked to the school’s exit, thankful to any cosmic omnipotent beings there, if there are any, that Liz Jones just happened to be her big sister.

MJ breathes the biggest sigh of relief just as she steps off of the school’s premises. She really needed this. Thank the universe for Elizabeth fucking Jones. MJ’s excited to have this whole school afternoon to herself, and she knows exactly where she’s going. Once again, thank the universe Liz is her big sister. MJ’s so goddamn ready for some alone time.

* * *

Peter can’t stop fidgeting with his fingers as he approaches the Parker household. Peter was informed by his counterpart self that he was already home by the time Peter had left his last class and even though Peter would have preferred to have just given the cash back at school and also ask him some of his... other questions ~~about MJ~~ there, there is this giant unbearably aching part of himself inside that is _dying_ to ask his very much alive Uncle Ben in this universe for girl advice.

 _The Avengers weren’t here… Tony Stark didn’t exist, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor…_ none of them _, which was why going to his “home” in Queens,_ this universe’s _Queens anyway, he didn’t know what to expect. But it certainly wasn’t finding his dead uncle very much alive and walking and just taking out the trash here in this wholly different other universe._

_To say Peter had been extremely vulnerable at that moment, seeing his dead uncle alive in another universe after finding out none of his other friends and colleagues existed in this one, would be an outrageous understatement._

_Peter could only hope he’d be forgiven for being completely unable to stop himself and just fully running to his uncle, like some petrified lost young boy, because at that moment, that was what he truly was._

_Peter hopes he could be forgiven for giving Ben, this Ben, the biggest tightest maybe even too suffocating hug ever and helplessly shouting “Ben! Uncle Ben! I am so, sorry. I’m so sorry…” as he just loses it and cries on the chest of a man who probably didn’t even know who he was._

_“Peter?”_

_At this, Peter looks up teary-eyed, and backs away from shock, “Y-you know who I am?”_

_Ben steps forward and puts one hand on Peter’s shoulder, the other on his cheek, and reassures him, “Of course I do, Pete,” Ben says with a look of disbelief and worry on his face._

_“What happened to you???”_

_Ben notices Peter as visibly older, battle scarred,_ beaten _, and just_ lightyears _away different, as if somehow having gone through so much pain and suffering compared to the Peter he knew just from this morning. But still, he knew his nephew when he saw him. No matter how broken this boy may have looked, he knew he was Peter._

_“I- I’m not who you think you are, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this,” Peter starts to back away once again, the reality of what he just did finally hitting him._

_“Now hold on there a minute, son. I may not know what you went through, and I may not know where you came from. But you’re my boy. You’re my boy, Peter, that I know for sure.”_

_Peter stops his steps backwards, and goes back yet again for another embrace, just being too overwhelmed with his emotions, “Ben… I missed you so much. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”_

_“There there, Peter,” Ben hugs his similar and yet so different nephew back._

_“Now, come on. Let’s get you some fresh clothes and get you inside now. And maybe you can tell me what happened to ya, Pete?”_

_“Okay…” was all Peter could mutter out. He missed Ben so fucking much. His uncle’s arms are actually wrapped around him right now._ He was _out of words._

So despite every cell in his body itching to run away screaming out of fear from dealing with something so emotionally raw as talking to his - dead in his universe but alive here - uncle and asking him for advice on ~~girls~~ well, _a_ girl, he soldiers on because he knows he’s probably not going to get this opportunity in the future again.

* * *

MJ’s feet were starting to ache a bit already from the far distance she knew her special place had but, she knew in her heart how much she needed it and how worth it, it would all be once she got there. And worth it, it was as MJ saw the brown lights of the Oasis café logo.

In the loud noise paralyzing overwhelmingly loud hustle and bustle that is New York, there happened to be a very discrete private and backdoor café for people that needed an escape from all the noise; a place for quiet contemplation and nice smooth warm coffee. Oh and did MJ mention how there’s this rule of basically no talking and if you only absolutely need to do so, do so in hushed whispers?

 _That_ is MJ’s safe place. And so despite the café’s distance and the difficulty to get there (it has to be discrete and private after all), MJ went in the nicely lighted, wide spaced, cozy temperature café with the biggest smile on her face, letting out an _easing_ sigh of relief, as she ordered her usual large latte, sat in her usual spot in the couch on the corner and decidedly took a break from school, its annoying miscreant populace, and all the pesky irritating feelings school was currently giving her right now.

MJ just needed this break every once in a while, and judging by the way she basically _melted_ in the couch’s warm soft touch, she _really_ did.

* * *

“Hey, Peter!”

“Oh, hey, Aunt May,” Peter shyly greets the May who is uncannily like his, as she opens the door. Maybe a bit happier and a less worried air to her though, Peter sadly ponders in passing.

“Come in, other Peter told us you were coming,” May jokes as she waves Peter inside.

Peter hears his other self shout an “I heard that, May” from his room which only makes May laugh as he steps inside the disparate and yet at the same time painfully familiar household.

“Oh hey, Peter. I know other Peter-” Ben joining along with the running joke which earns a chuckle from May and an annoyed eyeroll from ‘other’ Peter, “told us you were only just going to give him something or other, but I just put dinner in the oven so I have no qualms about inviting you for dinner since this one,” Ben points his oven mitt to May, “wasn’t the one who made it.”

“Keep talking like that and I’m really gonna leave you for that hunky flirty grocery owner on 5th you always manage to drag me away from,” May threatens Ben with a pointed glare, her arms crossed.

Ben lets out a breathy and maybe just slightly nervous laugh, as he puts his hands up in surrender, removing his oven mitts in the process, and says “Sorry, Hun,” as he steps forward to give May a peck on the cheek who merely gives him a “Mmhhmm,” in response, her eyes narrowed and still unforgiving.

Ben now not just slightly but fully nervous, nervously laughs and tries not to think about how he’s going to wind up paying for that sly comment later and uses their guest as an excuse to step away from his wife and change the topic, “Other Peter’s just finishing up some of his homework so in the meantime, how bout ya catch me up on how ya doing, Peter? How’s school? And work?”

But whether or not May, who said she was heading to her study to deal with some paperwork (probably out of annoyance, but also to give the two men their space), was annoyed at him right now, Ben _genuinely_ wanted to find out how his… “other” (for lack of words) nephew was doing.

He hoped the money he had his real nephew somehow manage to give to Peter, _did_ find its way to him for good and it wasn’t what Peter came here to give back to his Peter. He wanted to be able to help Peter in anyway he could. Even if it was covered up to look like whatever deal his Peter made it seem, if it managed to help this Peter even a little, then it'd be worth it.

So, Ben eagerly but patiently awaits Peter’s answer, hoping for good news.

Peter, on the other hand, is yet again fighting the urge to word vomit all his concerns and worries to his Uncle Ben who is _sitting right there_ alive and _worried_ about him and just replies a trite little, “Uh, fine, as always. Tiring and stressful but nothing I can’t handle,” Peter lies with a clipped smile for show at the end.

Rent is past due, he might be evicted, he’s sleeping through classes, and he’s trapped in another universe with his dead but now alive uncle. He’s fine.

So of course Ben doesn’t buy any of his bullshit.

Ben wanted to respect Peter’s wishes about living for himself on his own away from them, Peter claiming it was too painful and he didn’t want to be a burden, but Peter was still his family, no matter what, and he couldn’t just sit by and let this nephew, any nephew, fend for himself alone.

“Hhhmm… do you wanna help me get the dinner out of the oven, Peter? It should be done in a while,” Ben asks, motioning for the two of them to head to the undoubtedly more tight-knit kitchen table set for what Peter knows is definitely going to be a close heart to heart sitting across each other as they wait for the dinner to finish cooking.

Yeah, no, Peter’s not going to do that. He better hightail the fuck out of there.

“Oh, uh, you know what? I forgot, that I actually had a shift tonight at the pizza place. So if you could just-” Peter reaches inside his bag to bring out the envelope with cash Ben hoped wasn’t what Peter would be here to give back, and Peter does just that and hands it to Ben, “give this back to Peter and tell him I wasn’t able to do what he asked. Thanks, Ben, I’ll see you if I see you. Give May my love, hope you guys have a nice evening,” and Peter turns around, quickens his pace and nearly reaches the door until Ben yells after him, “Peter, wait.”

Peter wished he wasn’t as weak as he was and was strong enough to ignore his uncle’s call and stay away from them before he undoubtedly ruined their lives, but alas, he is said weakling unable to ignore his dead uncle’s call… so he turns back around and answers, “Yeah, Ben?”

Ben weighs his next words carefully, he should’ve known this Peter would’ve gotten outta dodge the moment he invited him in for a close heart to heart, but Ben couldn’t help himself so now he just had to settle for what little he could do to help Peter for the moment and hopefully remind him he has people that care for him and want to help him.

“Peter, I know you didn’t just come here to give my Peter back this cash. I know you don’t want to tell me everything you’re going or have gone through or let me help you out in every way I can so I have no choice but to accept that and respect your decision. But you came here instead of just giving Peter this cash tomorrow at school, _for a reason_ , so how about you go back inside, get a nice hot homecooked meal in your stomach for once, tell me what you came here for, and do me a solid and provide a barrier between me and the inevitable whipping from the missus for the dinner comment.”

Peter bitterly laughs, at Ben’s foolhardy husband joke? Sure, but as well as the fact that he really is just so damn weak to actually be agreeing to Ben’s proposition.

Peter still feels like a weakling for how much he’s just unable to say no and cut himself off from this _bizarro_ Uncle Ben, possibly endangering this innocent family once again, but he wonders in passing how this effort of letting someone in to risk helping you is not actually a weakness but a strength as something this Ben and his, would be something they believed in.

So Peter reluctantly says, “Okay,” he closes the door and heads back inside, “But only cause I know how rare it is to eat a meal in this household that isn’t made by May and I’d hate for any of it to go to waste.”

Ben sighs in glad relief and chuckles at Peter’s explanation, “You and me both, kid.”

* * *

MJ wakes up from her, she goes to check her phone for the time, apparently 20 minute long power nap and is basking in the groggy just woke up warm feeling as she slowly opens and adjusts her eyes to the café’s lighting.

MJ tiredly yawns then sighs as finally feels like she can breathe, it may have been just a mere twenty minutes, but it did wonders for MJ’s overextended energy, and she finally feels like she’s calmed down for a bit and isn’t so overwhelmed by just… everything.

She now feels like she can logically process her emotions and why she felt the way she did.

MJ looks around the near silent café, seeing basically a bunch of alone individuals scattered around, most with headphones on, focused on whatever it is they’re reading or working on. She lets out a secret internal wish how she could just be dealing with workload problems instead of pesky troublesome annoying feelings instead.

MJ grabs her lukewarm now, latte, and breathes its warm homely aroma in and out before she takes one slow savoring sip of the nevertheless comforting beverage.

…

MJ, lets a silent pregnant… beat pass, before she finds herself, thinking once again, in the rare blue moon she actually lets herself think this and not just immediately brush it away… if she’s truly right to push people away the way she does.

Even Liz, who is literally the closest human being to her in the entire freaking universe, MJ manages to put a wall with.

Then MJ thinks she really must be so fucking sensitive right now, because she finds her mind helplessly carelessly wandering back to the annoyingly nostalgic memories she had with Peter and Ned and how much fun she had with them…

MJ lets one of her hands cupping her latte close to her chest, slap her face to literally snap herself out of her own nostalgia downward spiral. That was a dangerous road she was _decisively stubbornly **not**_ going to go down on.

MJ sighs and stands up to go and search for a book from one of the many bookshelves of the café, not feeling like reading one of her in-progress novels, and strangely feels drawn to a very self-help looking book entitled ‘You are a Badass’ and in a fit of tiredness and wanting to feel better, MJ picks up the book and heads on back to her seat, just continually reassuring herself that she was… fine.

MJ opens up the book and begins to place her eyeline onto the first sentence, but yet again, finds her mind wandering back to the issues she’s trying her near damnedest to freaking ignore.

So fine, let’s just get this fucking over with and deal with the problem at hand so maybe finally she can rest in her solitary peace. She just needed to get her mind together and focus up on what’s causing the problem, so she can figure out the best way to eliminate it.

And MJ feels said maddening problem bubble out from deep inside her like a blaring bright flashing freaking air horn that MJ didn’t want to be the source of her fucking problems but unfortunately for her fucking is: Peter fucking Parker… and the still alive but very deeply hidden and in denial feelings she has for PEter _fuCKing_ parkER.

Why Peter had to be the guy she wound up liking when she first got to New York, MJ still didn’t fucking know. The fact that she ~~had~~ (fucking annoyingly STILL) has feelings for a guy that liked her older sister still pissed her off to no extent.

And lastly, the fact that said guy she likes is still fawning off guys to her still manages to helplessly truly unfortunately break her fucking heart.

MJ shakes her head off of painfully retreading long bygone scars of sad feelings, and goes back to chug her latte. This shit was making her head ache.

MJ thinks if any good actually came from that self therapy session and strangely enough, she feels like it did. If anything, she realizes that Peter still thinks of her in his own way by sending his namesake to her after all of this time, just like she still thinks of him right now.

A part of MJ knew they wouldn’t be able to live in silent distant perturbed non-acknowledgement for too long. No, Peter fucking Parker is too extra for that. She desperately hoped they _would_ be, but alas, Peter is Peter. And it’s this fucking Peter that managed to get past her seemingly impenetrable defenses.

MJ still stands by her opinion that playing hooky today did help her. She really needed this break and even if all she did with it was reopen old wounds… it kinda felt good to actually face up to it for once.

MJ covers her face up with the hood of the hoodie she’s currently switching to wear backwards, and thinks to herself if she’s going to be able to face up to any of this with the actual person/bane of her existence in real life, and pulls the hood down even harder to forcibly force herself to take a break from trying to face the past.

For now, she just wanted to get another power nap in. Just focus on that first. With all the stuff she dredged up once again today in a long time, she thinks all she addressed today should be enough. For now, take a break from this mortal realm of feels and get hopefully 25 minutes in this time. She thinks she should be owed that at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap was a bit weird for me hmmm...  
> i felt it was important for it to be a breather that acknowledged the past but also i struggled cus from hereon i kinda feel like it's all stringed along and connected straight to the i guess climax of this story haha  
> plus, now is the only time i've ever felt the honor and madness of being frustrated with ur own slow burn hahahaha  
> kinda like dat meme when u finally confront the person ruining ur life and it's an angry bird staring at itself at the mirror hahahhaa  
> but still, i liked this chap well enough i guess hehehe. like i said, after that freaking ending in the prev chapter...
> 
> breather... hahhaa
> 
> oh btw oasis is made up btw, tis a fantasy of mine hahahaa oh and writing ben felt like listening to i'm a good person from crazy ex-gf on blast... so that was what i listened to while writing that fam scene hahahahhahaa
> 
> whew man 3 chaps hahahahahaha im holding on so far hahahaha... *rlly hopes dis sht goes well* hahahahhahaha


	4. F.N.T. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... or friendly neighborhood twerp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jfc it's been quite a while from my perspective, but in actuality not that long, since the last chapter and yet i feel like this new chap feels so weiiirrdd haahhaha
> 
> my writing music for this one is the eponymous title of this and the last chap yooo hahahhaa.
> 
> it was fun. weiirrddd... but fun hahahha hope yalls like hahhaa

Did you know that teenagers’ frontal lobes are not actually fully developed yet, which is what usually leads these hormone-addled young people to make horribly impulsive decisions without any regard at all to the consequences?

Michelle Jones knows this fact and yet it still doesn’t make it easier when she looks at all the horridly impulsive things she’s done, in retrospect.

“Psstt.”

She thinks to herself why she lets herself get overtaken, simply possessed, or overridden by these pesky feelings that plague her so.

“Pssssstttttttt.”

She thinks her placing such value on these issues at the time was simply ludicrous and was a mere slip-up from her usually stoically controlled rock steady centered character. She was after all, still just a simple human.

“PPSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!”

But then again, it wasn’t her fault that the universe just seemed to have a grudge match on her that warranted intently sending every ne’er do well her way.

“What?!!” MJ finally whisper shouted, turning her back to face the said ne’er do well that just had to interrupt her deep contemplation in solitude.

The aforementioned ne’er do well, it seemed, was no other than Peter freaking Stark. Great, the front man of her bane of existence. She just wanted to reread ‘And then there were none’ in silent solitary peace. What did she ever do in a previous life to have warranted this?

Peter seemed to be carrying an apologetic expression, he even mouthed a sorry before flipping up a notebook with the words ‘CAN WE TALK OUTSIDE???’ plastered by marker on the entire page.

MJ shook her head in a knee jerk response of irritation, before Peter flipped over to the next page filled entirely yet again with more pleas for consideration, ‘PLEASE, I’D LIKE TO HAVE AN ACTUAL CONVERSATION WITH YOU.’

MJ maintains a placid unmoved expression as a non-response, though a shut-out part of MJ she’d never admit existed _is_ curious for what Peter has to say.

Peter turns it to the next one for more ‘I DON’T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE WITH THESE LIBRARIANS AGAIN.’

MJ scoffs and nods, her sarcasm dripping when she howled (still in a whisper though), “Well, _yeaH_ ,” shaking her head in absolute exasperated stupefaction at the obviousness of Peter’s statement.

Peter guiltily flips to the next page anyways, ‘AND I KNOW YOU DON’T WANT THAT EITHER,’ and the next, ‘SO PLEASE MAYBE HAVE MERCY ON THIS POOR SOUL??’ written with an arrow drawn pointed upwards at Peter and a sad emoticon right next to it, his face a similar sulk to the emoticon’s.

MJ carefully contemplates her next step and how this current exhibit is actually making her feel… annoyed? Actually amused???

She decided not to show off any, just yearning to get this over with already, and opted for a conceded sigh and a roll of her eyes as she resigned, “ _Fine_ ,” which had Peter almost smiling before MJ put a stop to that immediately with a point to the book she was still holding in her hands, “Just let me finish this chapter first,” she mouthed before quickly turning herself back to the novel ~~to maybe let herself feel what she was actually feeling without Peter noticing~~ , not even bothering to wait for his reply to her demand.

“Okay. Talk,” MJ immediately dictated as soon as she saw the brown-haired boy sitting on the bench waiting outside the library, Peter quickly standing up straight in a surprised panic.

As MJ’s annoyed eyes bored onto his soul, probably examining in scrutiny every single detail she knew about him and why he was possibly doing what he was doing now, Peter cursed the universe and himself for his brain and mouth just choosing this exact moment to crap out and forget how to even _mouth_ words, his jaw currently dropped just waiting for the words to come out but they sure as hell fucking won’t.

Sure, why not just choose this exact right time for my brain to drop dead. Just perfect, Peter thought. Just perfect.

“Okay, good talk. Glad we got that cleared up. See you again hopefully never,” MJ snorts with a nod to say bye and quickly steps away and veers on ahead fully intent on going home and escaping from this seed of a social interaction.

“I'm lonely!” Peter blurts out unexpectedly, to the _surprise_ of MJ to say the least and looks like himself as well judging from the shocked look on his face and the immediate regret, panic, and embarrassment that would definitely ensue from such a spontaneously vulnerable **loud** confession.

Already, MJ felt she could have easily given a number of snide replies to Peter's confession: get in line, congrats you're just like everyone else, who isn't?, letting her get the last word and leave this conversation for good.

However… although she would and maybe never could admit it, MJ had also felt that tangibly sad feeling herself way too many times for comfort.

Which is all the explanation she could come up with for why she didn't say any of her usual snide dry sarcastic witty remarks, stopped her roll, turned around, and waited to see what else Peter had to say.

~~She also thinks part of the reason why she stays is because she secretly wished she was as brave as him, bold enough to show off your own insecurity & vulnerability to someone else.~~

_“Just be yourself, Peter, there’s no point starting and having a relationship, any relationship, with someone if you’re not being honest with them,” May affirmed confidently in her usual motherly sympathetic advice-giving way._

_“May’s right, sport. I think you know what you need to do and who you need to be talking to already. Just talk to her. If you’re genuinely sorry and you want to make it up to her, then I’m sure your sincerity will shine through. From what I know from her, this girl is as observant as can be. You’re my nephew, Peter. I know you have good in your heart. I believe MJ will see that too,” Ben added, with a firm but comforting pat on Peter’s shoulder for good measure._

Peter truly hated his family for how often they found themselves to be in the right way too much.

MJ is now once again just impatiently awaiting the rest of Peter’s profession with a scrutinizing expression on her face. But Peter, more or less, is still just pleasantly surprised that the embarrassingly honest shit he blurted out worked; that he managed to call MJ back and get her to hear him out again.

But just because he was able to be vulnerable like that to her back as she was leaving, doesn’t mean he’s going to be able to do so again _now_ that MJ is actually standing right here in front of him with _that_ look on her face just waiting to hear him out.

So unfortunately, once more, nothing comes out of Peter’s freaking mouth.

‘Fuck me,’ Peter managed to say to himself internally which was just a big help, such a welcome helpful thing to be doing while he’s literally out here grappling for words.

There was just _something_ about MJ that left Peter utterly dazed, dumbfounded, and completely and profoundly speechless.

MJ sighs, she thinks that Peter’s probably beta’d her into displaying a rare show of mercy to him. I mean, come on, the guy shouted to her right there in a public outdoors space that he was lonely when she was about to leave him. She wasn’t heartless (despite what the students of Midtown cared to chatter about her).

“Tsk. Look, Peter, I don’t really care about most people, since most people suck. But uh- even I can understand feeling that lonely from time to time,” MJ admitted in the most nonchalant tone she could manage, although her nerves did get to her a little bit and her voice might have been a tad lower than normal.

Peter lets out a pretty self-pitiful chuckle, but finds himself finally getting less nervous around MJ to say, “I just-” Peter voices out, at long last, thinking again and finally remembers the main reason he went here to even attempt talking to MJ again, “I’ve been a pretty shitty guy ever since I got here in New York.”

MJ scoffs and grins, as if to say ‘You think?’, crossing her arms, but still hearing out the rest of Peter’s admission.

“And I just want to sincerely apologize… for my overall shittiness and really crappy behavior,” Peter slightly bows his head in earnest admitted genuine contrition.

MJ quirks her one eyebrow actually surprised over what Peter said.

Huh, didn’t think you were that type, Peter. Huh…

But, MJ wasn’t going to let him go that easily, as she scoffs yet again and asserted, “Hmm, nice to know you’re _sorry_ at least.”

Peter finally looks back up and is instantly hopeful at MJ’s not that mean reply, “Yeah, I really am.”

“But I don’t think I can accept that apology just yet.”

Aaand Peter’s deflated once again.

MJ almost laughs at Peter’s very obvious heart crushed on his sleeve disappointment, geez what the hell happened to this guy?

Fine, she’ll explain her stand. She doesn’t feel like making anyone cry today.

“Think about this from my perspective, Peter. I barely know you. I can sympathize with you on the loneliness thing cause I mean, who _doesn’t_ feel lonely from time to time, right?”

Peter chuckles softly and merely nods in agreement.

“But, like I said, _I don’t know_ who the fuck you are,” MJ argued, much to the dismay of her current acquaintance.

“I have no idea _why_ you’re saying sorry, what the hell happened to make you feel so guilty about your actions in the span of what, a couple days? I believed you when you said you were lonely cause it seemed like even _you_ didn’t see that announcement coming,” MJ chuckles as she recalls that honestly? Kinda hilarious incident, which makes Peter a little hopeful she believed him on that front at least.

“But what do I know about why the hell you’re even approaching me right now? I don’t know who you are, I don’t know why you’re sorry or even _if_ you’re sincerely apologetic, whether you have some other motive in mind for maintaining this barely there acquaintanceship with me,” MJ can very clearly see the toll her total lack of trust on Peter is taking on him, but persists anyways since every word of what she was saying is definitively true.

Still, who knows, maybe this guy’s just actually managed to grow on her with all his… _beta-ness_ , she reveals with a sympathetic sigh, “Look, I appreciate you saying you’re sorry and seemingly being genuinely apologetic and all. But I just don’t know you, Peter. I wish you well on your whole loneliness business. It’s a rough gig.”

MJ hesitates, but Peter’s spontaneously unexpected bravery must have rubbed off on her so she decides what the hell, and pats Peter on his shoulder, “See ya if I see ya, Peter” bidding him goodbye before turning around yet again to head off to her train station.

“MJ, wait,” Peter ventured to her back once more, him still feeling the same intensely speech-stopping nerves of talking to MJ, but it getting slightly muddled… with a bravery, a yearning, of just wanting to figure out the enigma of this one Michelle Jones.

MJ winces as she hears the words and thought to herself she really should have seen that coming as she answers, facing him once again, “Yes?” with a seriously forced clipped smile on her face, she was trying her best to be _nice_ here, aight?

Peter feels his chest still pumping hard with those almost paralyzing nerves but he persists, something cheesy and thought to be forgotten inside of him pushing him to ask this girl, “You said you sympathized with me being lonely and said, ‘ _who doesn’t_ feel lonely from time to time?’ meaning that included **you**.”

A beat drops.

MJ’s impulsivity is apparently biting her back on her ass now.

And who would ever believe it, MJ is driven speechless by the most unexpected of miscreants by just the slightest (MJ would like to emphasize) **_briefest_** of awkward nervously vulnerable unsure pauses, but it was enough to encourage Peter that he was finally getting to her.

“You also said you didn’t know who I was or why the hell I was even still intent on maintaining this _‘acquaintanceship’_ of ours.”

MJ still doesn’t respond in a way of any kind.

Peter lets out a big breath of relief he wasn’t even aware he was holding so nervously so, “Well, if you’ll let me… I’d like to tell you,” Peter voiced with a stretch of his hand towards her, “Care to get a cup of coffee or some pizza with me sometime?”

MJ-

* * *

“Sooo, you work here?” MJ inquired as Peter sat down placing one slice of pizza for each of them on the table.

“Uh, yeah, for most of the week when I can,” Peter answers with a chill shrug, as he put some hot sauce on his pizza.

MJ nods her head in understanding, finally getting why he must have agreed to Parker’s hare-brained scheme in the first place, despite the _absolute **idiocy**_ of it all, but makes no move to acknowledge/voice out her realization.

“I gotta tell ya I’m honestly kind of surprised you said yes to this,” Peter voices out after a brief silence, with an astonished smile still plastered on his face.

MJ didn’t know what came over her but the urge to say ‘Well guess I’m just as lonely as you’ suddenly bubbled up somewhere inside her she had no idea where it could have possibly come from.

Fortunately, she wasn’t insane right now and managed to slip out a suave, “Eh, just thought if I agreed to this, you’d stop annoying me on any more future instances. And besides, I’ve been an avid fan of free food since birth,” MJ shrugging as she leaned on the back of her chair, and took a bite of her pizza, trying to keep as much of a displaced apathetic vibe for this conversation as much as she could.

Peter merely chuckles awkwardly in nerves.

“So why the hell _are_ you so sorry all of a sudden, Peter?” MJ asks immediately as soon as she swallowed the bite she took then biting off another as she finished her question.

Peter’s eyes widen at MJ’s quite unsubtle directness at conversing with him but then thinks she has every right to be since _he **was**_ the one that convinced her to do this with him anyways. She was doing him a favor. He knew that.

Peter chuckles and nods, “Heh, you’re right, I should probably get to it already…”

MJ determinedly waves Peter off and shakes her head no… sarcastically (???), if that was even possible.

Peter nervously chuckles again but manages to quickly blurt out, “You.”

Which manages to faze MJ a bit, an occurrence that Peter finds himself wanting to replicate over and over again for some unknown bewildering reason.

“ _You’re_ the reason why I’m all of a sudden so sorry about my bullshit behavior,” Peter admits shyly, looking at the slice of pizza he’s currently nervously picking at with his fork.

MJ adjusts her sitting position the slightest bit forward to at least show she has some intent on listening some more, and Peter takes the sign and runs with it, gulping before he speaks again.

Peter looks at her now, scared shitless he might be doing so while confessing “You were the first person I’ve met here that managed to actually knock some sense into me and drag me out of my self-pity hate spiral…” before immediately averting his eyes from her once more.

Peter chuckles at himself, “So, actually, other than apologizing for my dipshittery, I should also say thank you…” Peter beams a close-lipped grin.

MJ’s eyes widen and pauses her chewing by just _the slightest_ over that comment.

“I was in a really _really_ horrible state of mind the times I approached you before and you were the only one who-” Peter chuckles at remembering a line he read on the internet and deciding to use it now, “ _had the **ovaries**_ , to drag me back to reality and call me out for my bs behavior for what it was.”

Peter looks to MJ to see what she’s making of all this but it seemed like she was still contemplating everything he’s confessing.

“You didn’t take any of my bullshit, you didn’t care about what people were saying about me, you just- called me out for what I was doing and,” Peter sighs and grins, “you managed to wake me the fuck up.”

Peter looks longingly and remembers, “You brought me back even _a little_ to the person I used to be.”

Peter stops his deep contemplation of the past then awkwardly nervously faces MJ’s deep inquisitive brown eyes, once more, “Soooo, for _that_ , and for agreeing to hear me out now even though you have no actual reason for needing to do so… Thanks,” Peter lets out a lop-sided smile.

“And once again, I’m truly sorry I’ve been such a shitty person since you first met me. I hope to get the chance to make it up to you or start over, if you’ll allow.”

Peter sighs and patiently awaits MJ’s response, who right now is just kind of… staring at him, in thorough examination.

Peter can’t help but squirm a little over MJ’s scrutinizing glare.

“How do I know you’re not just saying this to get me to come to Flash’s party this Friday night?” MJ questioned, still carrying a criticizing expression on her face, which surprises Peter she was able to spit out so fast despite previously just seeming to be slowly processing his words.

“Oh. Well… I, or I guess I should say, _we_ don’t want to drag you to Flash’s party anymore,” Peter clarifies with a nod.

MJ quirks one eyebrow in curiosity at his answer, and Peter grins, nods to agree to her silent request, and explains, “Turns out asking you out/approaching you was just an excuse Parker made up so our uncle could get me some cash, since I declined getting any from him before but he still wanted to help me out.”

MJ’s emotional process as she took in Peter’s explanation went from puzzlement, to realization, then finally to annoyance directed of course to the one and only Peter Parker who in her opinion went about this whole transaction _horribly_ and briefly wonders how he’s even managed to survive in life ‘til now.

MJ lets out a bitter teeming with irritation laugh, “So you’re telling me Parker telling you to ask me out on dates was all some excuse just so your uncle could get you some cash??” she queried as she crossed her arms and took another bite from her pizza as she waited for his reply.

Peter desperately frustratingly wanted to just say yes so bad and just be done with explaining this whole sordid scheme/arrangement before he’s forced to reveal/lie about something from his past.

How-fucking-ever… he knows he’d sort of made this promise to not be the same shithead he’s been these months starting from when he first got to this universe. Fuck, he was going to clarify for the sake of his younger doppelganger. Fucking damn it all.

Peter winces as he explains, “Well, in Parker’s defense, according to him, he was just trying to get two seemingly similar people to get to know each other and maybe consequently have both us make a new friend.”

MJ raises her eyebrow at Peter’s sudden clarification and defense for his namesake, clearly remembering then realizing that now in retrospect, Peter had deeply oversimplified/miscommunicated Parker’s intentions.

Peter must have seen MJ’s perplexity, immediately course-correcting, raising his hands in admitted compunction, “I admit I _really was_ shitty in not giving a fuck in explaining what Parker actually intended for me to do. So I guess I should say sorry to both of you guys.”

Peter lowers his head in genuine remorse, “I’m sorry I made your old friend seem worse than he really is. Especially since it seemed like you guys were real close. You probably didn’t need me getting in the middle of everything and miscommunicating like shit,” Peter admits with an anxious scratch to the back of his head.

_…_

_The levels in which MJ was **not ready** for any of what was currently happening right now, were _simply _**profound**. There were no words to describe just how unready she was for this._

MJ coughs and begins her attempt of leaving this conversation with Peter freaking Stark once more, “Listen, Peter, I could just as easily ask you why the hell were you in such a crappy headspace when you got here like how I’m guessing you’re about to ask me my side of what the hell happened between me and Parker.”

Peter’s eyes widened in absolute bewilderment at the sheer bulls-eye point accuracy of MJ’s prediction, he actually _was_ about to ask her what happened to cause her to shut herself off from Peter and Ned back then.

MJ begins to wear her backpack once more, then makes a move to grab her unfinished pizza, “But I’ve got an inkling you’re about as ready to talk about your horrid past as I am, so bye.”

MJ is hiGHTAILING IT THE HELL OUT OF THERE. FUCK. Peter still had so much questions he wanted to ask her but, luckily, his brain managed to quickly spit out the absolutely necessary _one_ that he had to ask while she was still in the pizza place, “Wait! Can I talk to you tomo-”

“No,” MJ declared without even looking back as she was still making her way through the restaurant’s tight spaced way to the exit.

Peter winces at MJ’s reply but also over his about to be knee-jerk last _last_ question for her response, “Are you sure???”

MJ finally reaches the restaurant’s exit when she- surprisingly (but then again, she’s been pretty much been nothing but annoyingly befuddled ever since meeting this guy so who’s to say this was completely unexpected by now) finds herself at pause at Peter’s last follow-up question, stopping there to turn around, and answer his last hail mary with, “No,” before finally hightailing her way out of this conversation with Peter Stark.

Peter’s eyes and smile **_beamed_** at the tiniest little glimmer of hope that ‘No’ possessed and MJ’s lips find themselves quirking up similarly as well underneath both her hands facepalming herself in utter bafflement of what she just did.

As Peter manages to see from afar said reaction MJ had over her final response, and probably just this whole encounter in general, he realizes he hasn’t looked forward to seeing someone in school for quite a long fucking while. Damn. MJ, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhhahaha mj yaalllsss hahahhaha
> 
> btw dat cut for the first part is intentional
> 
> i think i just wanna emphasize how like- complex mj processes these things by withholding them?
> 
> does that make sense?? idk?? seems like nothing has ever since this fic has come to being so maybe it's just normal by now???? hahhahaha
> 
> like, the complexity of her thoughts and how she comes to these decisions deserve to be talked about on their own, separate from the quickness of the scenes where she makes these said decisions
> 
> but also, i think this is just part of how i wrote mj, as someone who represses A LOT of shit hahahhaa
> 
> gods i hope this is still ok and that im keeping up and i can keep keeping it up hahahhahaha good gods hahahaha


	5. I’m Surprised That You’ve Never Been Told Before-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker reflects on the past and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm the writer, i say what goes, i have my reasons.
> 
> it's all part of my journey of embracing my megalomaniac god complex writer persona hahahahhaa
> 
> this chap kinda feels like a well earned and deserved reboot, in my mind tho. i'll explain why in the cut after. but suffice to say, i'm glad to have finished this chap, and to be starting fresh again.
> 
> bgm for this one is Nandemonaiya by RADWIMPS (from kimi no na wa, if u kno, u kno ;;;;''''''DDDD))) <33333
> 
> hope yalls like this one even if it is what it is heh......

“Do you have a crush on my sister?”

Pete and Em were hanging out, doing their respective casual hobbies (Pete tinkering with some home-made device, Em reading her latest novel), in the cool comfortable silence of Pete’s room which is actually a new but surprisingly quite welcome development in MJ’s life, when she flings the bombshell of a question out into the nice quiet.

“What, no…” Peter finds himself spitting out immediately without realizing, a part of him he now sees must have been bracing for this moment ever since he first offered MJ his friendship after getting to know Liz.

“Huh, you do,” MJ states, very clearly seeing through Peter’s lie.

“Is that why you became friends with me to get closer to her?” She asks, in follow-up to her own confirmation.

“What, no!” Peter spits out immediately as well, thoroughly debauched and panicked as he thought he probably would be once this topic came up.

“So you did,” MJ states slowly, putting down her book, now beginning to contemplate the whole existence of this new friendship with the most unexpected of endearing idiots.

“What?! No! No, I didn’t- okok wait, Liz _kind of_ is the reason why I befriended you… But it’s not so I could get closer to her!” Peter clarifies and explains immediately to just try and get himself out of hot water now.

MJ nods, signaling Peter he can go on explaining and she’s listening.

Peter sighs his nerves away and continues, “Liz loves you so much, MJ. Like, so much. Kinda makes me jealous about being an only child,”

“Heh yeah, being the youngest does have its perks,” MJ manages to remark cheekily even if she’s still not convinced by the goon she’s currently talking to right now.

“Yeah see?? I have no idea what it’s like to be the youngest. Cus it’s like I’m both the youngest and the oldest, cus like I’m the only kid.”

“Yeah okay, Peter, having siblings is a unique gift. I know that. What does that have to do with why Liz was the reason for you befriending me?” MJ’s losing patience.

“Ha yeah ok ok,” Peter getting more comfortable after their short banter to just openly admit something to a friend.

“Point is, yeah, I did have a crush on Liz before I befriended you. I still do. I admire Liz a lot… and since she cares about you, it- made me want to care about you too,” Peter nervously, shyly, confesses, the screw driver he had a tight-hold grip on, now scratching his head as he anxiously rubbed his neck.

MJ is once again, utterly befuddled and speechless over Peter freaking Parker.

Peter now slightly more confident, seeing as MJ didn’t have that accusatory look at him anymore, shares “She is fiercely protective of you, and I didn’t want to be anything other than supportive of that, so I told her I’d befriend you so she wouldn’t worry so much. Since you guys were the new kids and all. She thought you could use a friend, and I was happy to help out”.

“Hhmmm. Kinda weird y’all conspiring behind my back like that,” MJ speaks out, after finally garnering her thoughts together.

“What? MJ, we weren’t conspir-” Peter, exasperated, over seemingly still having to explain his intentions.

“But, it was born out of nice and good intentions… so I’ll let it slide,” MJ admits so quick, Peter didn’t even notice she was right back to reading The Hate U Give again.

Peter laughs, and rolls his eyes over MJ’s ‘benevolence’, “Gee, thanks,”

MJ rolls her eyes right back at him. Seemed like their lighthearted teasing friendship was now back on track, of which MJ is secretly very happy for.

“And besides, looking out for you for Liz isn’t really the reason I hang out with you anymore,” Peter voices out further, but more just casually now, as he too is back to tinkering on his new wadjamacallit.

“Oh really, why’s that? You’ve come to appreciate the three sentence horror stories I manage to send you at exactly 3 am every night since you’ve approached me,” and MJ sends that horrifying demon smirk that sends absolute chills to Peter every single time.

“NO! Jesus, god no,” Peter shudders out.

MJ lets out a wry sadistically happy chuckle.

“No, it’s because you’re a-” Peter pauses to think of the words, “genuinely interesting weird and _cool_ person that introduces me to so much stuff I wasn’t even aware existed.”

MJ’s surprised at how surprised she found she was at Peter’s statement.

She’d never been good at opening up and approaching new people. And when she’d moved to an entirely different city knowing absolutely no one outside of her family… she feels genuinely… _moved_ to just know and hear out loud from someone new, that she’s appreciated for her unabashedly herself self.

“Plus you’re not so bad to spend time with, only if I have absolutely literally no one else to hang out with,” Peter quips to her, without even looking away from his task, so he gets a pillow thrown at him for his troubles.

Peter laughs and merely shakes/brushes it off and sticks his tongue out childishly at her, which she just rolls her eyes at once more, before he goes back to just tinkering on again at his WIP gadget and she goes back to her book.

As MJ reflects on how happily content she is to be finally fitting in in this strange city and having gotten closer with new people in her life, she can’t help but feel lucky to have met a nice annoyingly dorky guy like Peter.

Plus, the fact that Peter cared about her because Liz did was kind of sweet and empathetic…

Oh fuck.

_Oh **fuck.**_

Nope nope nope NO. she will not, **_never_** nope no NO. SHE WILL NOT GIVE IN TO THE WHIMS OF THE INTERNAL HORMONAL TEENAGE GIRL INSIDE HER WHO SHE WASN’T EVEN AWARE FUCKING EXISTED. JESUSS FRICKING CHRIST, THERE WERE MORE THINGS WORTH FOCUSING ON THAN…

MJ sighs, lets out a quiet “Thanks, Parker.”

Peter smiles, “It’s my pleasure, MJ.”

Jesus Christ.

* * *

“Y'know, I know it may seem like MJ completely hates my guts, on the surface... and I mean, from the number of times she's basically cut off my head from just a glance, I can obviously see why one would think that. Heh...”

Peter looks off to the distance, “But I don't know... I just have an inkling that deep down inside, MJ still wants to be with people, hang out, have friends…”

“Heh… she still sends me those three sentence horror stories at exactly 3 am every now and then….” Peter looks to his phone, remembers those terrifying texts, fondly.

“But for some weird very personal reason, she just decided she's better off not getting close to anyone.”

“I can admit that I did things wrong. Even though I don’t exactly know why what I did at prom was so wrong, maybe i should have tried harder to change her mind? Make it up to her, or get her to come back...”

“But, I don't know... maybe I'm just something of a coward... I just let things be, I let MJ do what she wanted, and she just- moved further away from us. And I let her.”

“I guess it’s kind of why I sent you to her. Ben seems to care about you, so that settles that you’re basically a good guy at your core, at the very least. And I dunno. You and MJ seemed like you guys could do well with getting to know each other and having another friend…” Peter confesses, like a weight has just been lifted off of him and the truth of this whole weird arrangement has finally come to light.

“I just keep messing things up…” Peter rubs at his neck nervously, “I pushed too far with that invite to that party, I just thought it was the big enough excuse to warrant that much cash. I knew getting that cash to you as soon as possible was important, but I didn’t think MJ disliked me that much,” Peter lets out a sad chuckle.

“No, it wasn’t all you. I’m a hundred percent sure that anger was directed at me too. And rightfully so, I was a dick,” Peter S corrects and admits freely.

“Peter, language,” Ben chides, with May and Peter, the sailor mouths of the family, smirking at the patriarch’s goody two-shoes-ness.

Peter S chuckles at yet another of his uncle’s tics he’s actually forgotten that yeah, he did do these things, “Sorry, Ben.”

“Well… no matter who’s at fault here, I think it’s important we apologize to MJ. We owe her that much, at least,” Peter announces righteously which earns him a scoff from Peter S.

“Yeah duh, Parker, that’s why I’m here in the first place,” Peter S rolls his eyes at Peter and Peter ponders about old habits dying hard, or that some things still haven’t changed, and lets out a small nervous laugh.

Peter S then seemingly gets nervous and looks to the two adults expectantly, wincing, “Any advice??”

Ben and May look at each other and then look at Peter S softly, sympathetically, and speak what they know true to their hearts.

Peter smiles at their collective effort to do right by MJ but makes a point to do his part and asks something of Peter S after he diligently listened to Ben and May.

“Hey, Peter?”

Peter S stops his simmering and processing of the duo’s advice as he hears his doppelganger call him, “Yeah?”

“I know you have a lot on your plate, with you planning to approach MJ to apologize first alone and all, and that’s totally fine with me… but I just- could I ask you to at least tell MJ I’m planning to approach her as well and ask if she’d be fine with it? I just don’t wanna impose.”

Ben and May look at their nephew sympathetically and were about to reassure him, it would probably be fine to approach him without Peter S doing what he asked, but Peter S beat them to it with, “Yeah. Sure, man. Of course.”

Peter beams.

“No promises I’d get it done quick though, as you recall, she was amazingly pissed at me,” Peter S shudders remembering once again MJ’s incredible decimation of him in the library.

“I know…” Peter waves off the disclaimer, “I don’t know, I guess… I’m just glad that everything’s come ahead now and now we can finally do things right.”

Peter S wonders if he’d ever been so _infuriatingly… **good**_ like that in his life and if anything, hopes he could be still in the future.

Peter notices Peter S staring at him… weirdly, after what he said, but decides to shrug it off and appreciate this sense of righteous optimism of doing right and apologizing for past actions, and can’t help but just… look forward, and think thing’s might start looking up now.

* * *

_From_ Ben finding out that the way Peter thought of to get Peter S to accept the cash was by paying him to date/get close to MJ, _to_ Peter S finding out that this whole scheme was just a way so that Ben could get him some cash indirectly without him finding out, _and then_ cut to Peter S hanging around MJ the following couple of days seeming like everything’s just cool now.

Peter knows he felt optimistic once everything was cleared up at first, but he truly can’t help but be more jaw-dropped flabbergasted things worked out than pleasantly surprised things actually didn’t get worse.

“Wait. So, _are_ Liz and MJ going to Flash’s ‘party’ this Friday or not? I am so confused, I can’t keep track of our schemes anymore, Pete,” Ned remarks as he stares at Peter S talking to MJ by the lockers that his best friend was currently marveling at as well.

“What?” Peter breaks from his staring to look at his best friend, “Ned, come on, you’re making it seem more complicated than it is. Peter just thought wrong when he talked to us before, but luckily, he and MJ seem like they’re actually close now so I think it’s just up to MJ whether or not she and Liz are going to the party or not. Either way, party’s on no matter what.”

“Hmm okay. Are you sure you don’t wanna delay the party to when Liz and MJ are surely going to go though? Cause I mean, I think you’d be hitting two birds with one stone if you hang out with Liz at a party designed to throw off Flash. Plus, I’m pretty sure Flash has that group thing with those Ivy league students like every other week. Sure you don’t wanna wait?” Ned suggests as he looks at Peter who was still currently curiously evaluating Peter S and MJ’s interaction before them.

“I don’t know, Ned, I’ve just got this gut feeling that Peter and MJ are currently on the way to being fast friends,” Peter grins at Ned, “I think things are gonna be changing quick soon.”

Ned quirks his eyebrow questioningly at his best friend’s gut feeling but concedes, nods, and accepts his optimism in stride nevertheless.

Peter was still basking in the hope that it seemed Peter S and MJ were actual friends now, which was hopefully an olive branch closer to him getting back an old friend, when he thinks he hears a spark- oh shit it’s about time for their next class, Peter’s broken from his reverie.

“Come on, Ned, let’s get to class,” Peter turns around from the scene they’ve been gawking at and pats Ned on his shoulder to signal him to do the same, “me being early to class for once could just be one of the things changing too heh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my journey of writing this big boss of a chap, figuring out what i want to write and all, i started to reread this fic with fresh eyes over not having revisited it the first chaps after writing them in so long...  
> and i saw that the progression of pgs from the first chap is from 5 to 5.5 to like 7 and then around 8-ish  
> so basically, i feel like it all came to ahead with the last chap, and imo, rightfully so  
> and now i brought it back to basics... back to 5... heh  
> dat's part of what i mean by this chap being a reboot. and also, just the content/theme of the chap itself feels very starting over doesnt it?? hehe  
> i also rlly just had the hardest time figuring out this chap and the game plan from here on out so me finishing this chap is a sign of things finally FINALLY coming to ahead and clicking into place...  
> i've bested this big boss beast of a chap yallss... i can finally move ahead now :::''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''))))))  
> i have things planned, like i said, my reasons, for this chap being the way it is but nevertheless, hope yalls like it for what it is heh...  
> AND I MEAN-
> 
> ... who doesn't like that good ol' fashioned realizing you like someone trope ;;;;'''''''''DDDD))))))) <33333333333333333  
> like i said, hope yalls like this for what it is. i'm excited for what's ahead ::::::'''''''''))))))))))))))))))))  
> (also, i like the fact that at one point i actually contemplated writing this and the next one all at once so yalls had 2 chaps to make up for my absence, as a triumphant return so as to say....  
> but i'm rlly just more glad i wrote a very mj lacking freaking ONLY 5 PAGES???? chap for my return ::::::'''''''''))))))))))))))))))))  
> like i said... all part of my journey of embracing my megalomaniac god complex writer persona ;;;;'''''''''DDDD))))))) <33333333333333333 lablab yallsss i havent given up on this fic yet how dare yalls hahahahaha  
> the contrary, it's pretty much all i've been thinking about and trying to figure out nonstop and now i have hehehehhee <333333  
> get ready yalls ;'''DDDDD, im so hyped for wats next <333333


	6. That You're Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot daammmnn it's been a whilee hahahahhaaa...  
> anw,, wont dawdle dat much longer,,, wont keep yalls waiting much longer anymore hhahaha,,,  
> here yalls gooo~~~ have some actual petermj yaaallsssss~~~~ 💖💖💖💖💖💖✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

MJ leaves her English class with a slight pep in her step. The subject has always held a soft spot in her heart, but as of the moment she’s crossing these timeworn halls she’s crossed through so many times now, she can’t help but bubble with excitement, energy, and drive.

Inspiration hits when it hits, and when it does, damn, can it hit hard. It is a certain joy when a school project can hit something close to your heart and by gods, MJ just can’t wait-

“Permission to speak candidly bout-”

MJ literally jumps back and clutches her chest from shock.

“Jesus fuck- where the hell did you come from????” MJ yelps out as she turns around and faces the guilty party of her current mild heart attack, no other than Peter Stark.

Peter snorts over MJ’s pretty unexpected reaction then winces, “Ah, sorry, I shouldn’t- shouldn’t have laughed.”

Peter’s still trying to hold back his light giggling when MJ sneers at him and just proceeds to get herself together, “No, by the way.”

Peter raises an eyebrow in question, not knowing (or remembering) what MJ was saying no to-

“That little stunt of yours just lost you your speaking privileges,” Permission very much _not_ granted, “Come back at a later time when you’re less annoying.”

MJ sorely hoped Peter would just take her words and leave, she really wanted to get writing on that poem soon… A muse doesn’t pop up for long and once she lets it go, there’s no telling if it’ll ever come back again.

But, alas, it’s almost like Peter predicted MJ wouldn’t let him speak (What? MJ, disliking social interactions? What?? _Never._ ) and had that damn notebook in hand already.

‘PERMISSION TO INVITE YOU ON SIGHTSEEING SOME OF THIS LOVELY CITY’S SIGHTSEE WORTHY SIGHTS LATER AFTER CLASS THEN???’

Peter held the notebook to her with a goofy grinning “Why not???” :D attitude and expression on his face.

_I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair…_

_I hate the way you-_

The words flutter around MJ’s head and she can feel them fading into the recesses of her mind if she doesn’t put them to paper right the fuck now- shit.

MJ puts her hands on her temple, almost as if just desperately willing, begging, for the words to stay put.

She begrudgingly decides, “Fuck it, fine. Whatever-”

Peter’s eyes widen in surprise but twinkle as well with amusement nevertheless, with MJ’s, albeit hostile, settlement to his proposal.

“Just shut up already and leave me alone for now.”

And with that, MJ hurried the hell out of dodge to find the nearest suitable desk and Peter let her.

But still, even though he was just standing around alone now like an idiot in the middle of the brisk hallway, he still felt compelled to reply to MJ’s last statement.

‘I’M NOT EVEN TALKING ANYMORE,’ Peter writes in his notebook before checking the time then heading off to his next class.

* * *

“So, what’s the big whoop, Stark? What _Lovely New York Sight_ is so damn important you couldn’t have gone there on your own???”

Peter and MJ are currently now on the 11th floor of some apartment complex that of course had a broken elevator, making their way thru a flight of stairs all the way from the first floor. So MJ would like to pardon herself if she isn’t all that giddy excited as she’s catching her breath and wiping sweat from her brow.

Peter chuckles at the new nickname, yikes, he must have asked her out at a really bad time. She’s calling him by his last name now. And when they had just first met each other, she called him Peter.

“Uh, could you maybe not call me that?”

MJ makes a face at that.

“Just a… personal thing.”

“Whatever, Penis.”

Peter would have done a spit take over his OG universe nickname coming out of MJ’s mouth when he sees the mere slightest of smug smirks plastered on MJ’s otherwise cool calm collected head.

She found out about an obscure embarrassing nickname he has, somehow someway, when he can’t even remember when the hell he even possibly could have given out that information in the first place.

It’s then Peter was once again reminded, you really really can’t fuck around with Michelle goddamn Jones.

“Uhm uh, it’s good that you found out about that actually since- and this also, answers your earlier question. The _whole point_ of this New York sightseeing trip is for me to convince you,” Peter points at her, “Michelle “MJ” Jones, that you can trust me.”

Peter and MJ finally reach the rooftop floor and Peter opens the gated door.

MJ lets out a wry chuckle as she enters, “Why do you need me to trust you anyways? Can’t we all just live in happy distrustful distant peace???”

Peter laughs at that, “Well, I mean… you can, but my question for you is, ” then faces MJ, “why would you want to?”

Okay, Peter may have caught her with that for just a second.

But just as she really was about to answer his query, well thought out and reasoned argument all packed and loaded.

Peter stands dangerously close to the building’s ledge, “But fact of the matter is, MJ, I’d like to get to know you and be your friend. And in order to do that, I’m going to have to earn your trust.”

Peter is eerily slowly casually skipping on the building’s ledge and MJ is sizing him up, contemplating what the fuck this guy was up to now and whether this was some dumb attempt to get a rise out of her, like some concern for his safety or some bullshit.

“And now I’m guessing, or I guess more desperately hoping really,” Okay, Peter seems really nervous now, what the hell is he- “that a good way to get someone to trust you, is to show them you trust them.”

Peter stops his haphazard carefree skipping and stops just where he’s straight towards MJ and stares right at her, “Soooo, Michelle Jones, I would like to show you that-”

“I trust you,” Peter lets himself fall off the-

“WHAT THE FUCKING!!!???? _PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ” MJ literally lunges herself to the edge of the rooftop, extending her right arm out with the hope of still catching Peter only for her heart attack to be stopped by the sight of a dumbass Peter Stark bracing himself on what looked like a wide spider web swing attached to the side of building.

Peter opens one of his eyes and then the other, and then he’s sighing and clutching his chest in relief, “Okaay… phew! Thank god it held through. I mean, I still had my web shooters and all,” Peter pulls back his sleeve to show said web shooters, “but still, I still could have died or gotten seriously injured or something.”

Peter could have died… well… There was still time to correct that. (It was only 5:30 after all.)

Suffice it to say, Peter and MJ are lucky to have gotten off scot free from the building and neighboring residents’ ire despite the occurrence of not just one screaming match (Peter shouting “I’M SORRY, I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA” and other excuses while MJ loudly chastised and threw junk backpack papers at him for his so-called pretend to fall off a building BRILLIANT idea), but two, with MJ in her insatiable fury against Peter, also proceeding to shout at the residents shouting at them to pipe down.

It's a miracle no one bothered to mention the suspended web swing by the side of the building’s wall.

* * *

MJ drinks from her packed bottle of water as she sits on the edge of the sidewalk a couple blocks away from the building they just caused a ruckus in, and can clearly see Peter all but salivating for the refreshment from where he stood. She rolls her eyes and proceeds to hand it to him with a nod.

Peter blurts out a quick “Thanks,” before practically chugging the beverage.

He knew he was going to do something physically taxing and he didn’t think to bring even some bottled water??? MJ has to roll her eyes once more from the absolute idiocy.

Peter finally stops drinking water and just awkwardly silently hands back the bottle to MJ, saying “Thanks again…” though shyly unable to even look her in the eyes while doing so.

An awkward silence quickly glaringly engulfs the two of them and if Peter wasn’t going to bring it up, _Fine_ , she will. Someone had to be the adult here and it clearly wasn’t going to be the guy who couldn’t even face her from utter shame.

“I really am sorry, MJ…”

Peter’s head was bowed, and MJ didn’t know what to make of it, but it seemed like he was actually… dejected, _regretful_... and **crushed** about what he did…

Just as MJ was about to speak.

Damn it.

MJ sighs, “So…. you’re that spider-guy on youtube.” MJ faces him as she relaxes her legs and propped her chin on her palm.

Peter lift his head up from where it was moping and smiles tiredly at MJ’s comment. Of course she knew. “Only when I can’t avoid it. I don’t go looking for trouble or anything.” Or at the very least, he hasn’t since he came here.

MJ’s eyes reflexively widen at what she thought was a ridiculous statement to be coming from _Peter_ , “Oh yeah… nothing says squeaky clean boy scout goody two-shoes like jumping off a 12-floor building with not even a single warning to his companion what he was actually doing. You, getting into trouble?? Pfft IMPOSSIBLE.”

Peter laughs, “Well, to be fair, you were the one who started shouting in the first place.”

All MJ could do was tiredly glare at Peter, hope she put out a sufficient enough ‘you really wanna do this?’ vibe so she wouldn’t have to talk too much anymore. She’d very much like some quiet time now, for their and her throat’s sake, please.

Peter merely raises his palms in accepted contrition, “Of which I take full responsibility for, since my plan was indeed ill-advised and hopefully is finally the peak levels my dumbassery can reach.”

MJ instinctually hung her head and covered her eyes, commenting, “But why do I feel like it isn’t???” and simply shook her head in trepidation of what she could almost know for certain was bound to happen.

Peter snorted then full on guffawed at MJ’s premonition, wiping tears in his eyes and airing out the last of his laughs when he says, “Yeah, yeah, you’re probably, unfortunately… sadly… correct.”

It’s then that MJ starts chuckling a bit too so Peter’s laughs starts to bubble up all over again.

But just as their laughter was beginning to die down, MJ out of nowhere, blurts out “But thanks.”

Peter looks at MJ confused, almost as if to ask ‘what for?’… and MJ merely sends out a clipped smile as an answer.

She looks away and so does he.

“Thank you too,” Peter also confesses and MJ smiles at that as well.

* * *

Peter and MJ are walking the streets of Queens with every intention of going home, as its neon-colored city lights as well as the distant stars and moon in the sky twinkle and shine down upon them.

But little by little with every slow step they take, MJ has a distressing realization come over her: she doesn’t want to go home yet.

Every step she takes, she feels like she’s contemplating some belief, philosophy, way of life, _all_ her previous experiences with risk, the ridiculous actions she found herself committing after meeting Peter.

And despite every fiber of her being was currently getting torn out by her fears and nerves that were threatening to burst out and eat her alive, she perseveres. She’s tired of running away.

Beyond tired, she’s sick of it, sick deep to her stomach, bones, and heart.

In the chaos of the millions of thoughts, comments, and reasons to not do this, there still remained in the middle of it all, a scorching red hot explosive desire to spend time with a person.

An actual person, who wasn’t an author or philosopher or character in some book she’s reading, a real, alive, right there person who actually managed to make her breathless with laughter, despite (and maybe exactly because of) the unexpectedness of it all.

She wants to see what happens to the rest of this night.

Peter’s a complicated hot mess of an enigma whose motivations and background are still plenty unclear. She’s been driven mad frustrated by the messiness of romantic entanglements before. It’s been so fucking long since she’s expressed actual interest in… anyone.

People (Parker) were messy, problematic, dramatic, annoying, needy, time-consuming, infuriating, and MJ was just done.

This Peter, Peter Stark, is basically a walking talking breathing reminder of the previous Peter she’d gotten close with, gotten burned by, and the pile of shit mess host of issues she has with that Peter that she intentionally willfully purposefully chose to distance herself away from, since she just couldn’t, _didn’t_ want to, profusely **refused to** deal with it all.

This Peter’s a reminder of her past.

Throughout this entire thing, she’s been constantly confounded, an unstable mess, a turmoil of mixed, confusing emotions where she couldn’t tell where one ended and where one began.

And MJ hated feelings. A lot.

She hated feeling _at **war**_ with herself, one side pleading for safety and comfort, petrified of getting hurt again, fighting desperately, against one that longed for companionship, camaraderie, closeness, intimacy, and laughter with someone again.

Safety and comfort put up one hell of a fight. Hell, they’re _still_ **banging** on her head right now **_screaming_** to leave while she still can.

 **Screw it**. _the fuck_. **_all._**

For once in her life, MJ was going to make the choice to willingly plunge herself deep into the unknown with no plan, no safety net, no clue whatsoever what’s she going to do.

She’s fucking sick and tired of playing it safe all the goddamn time anyhow.

Life threw these assholes her way and now, she decided she was _finally_ going to step up to the task, and see what hanging out with one of them will lead her to.

She’s finally ready to admit, that screaming at this dumbass over how stupid he is and getting into trouble with him, and shouting and laughing with him till both their throats were run coarse… has been one of the first time she’s truly felt alive again. Awake, driven, life-full; like her nerves, stomach, and chest was about to flicker itself out into a wildly uncontrollable inferno and her body’s now already ravaged tired from expulsion of so much energy yet she still doesn't even want this night to end yet.

Today was the first time she’s felt like she’s had _**real** fun again_ in high school since Peter Parker.

So she is just so goddamn sick and tired of the same damn routine she’s done for like a year now. She’s just, she’s just _done_.

Time to risk yourself out there now, Michelle. May the gods of the universe save us all. Jesus Christ.

“I don’t want to go home yet.”

MJ suddenly bursts this out just as they left the train they rode silently the whole way through.

“You don’t?” Peter reaffirms, eyes wide.

It seems like MJ may be too wiped out for sarcastic comebacks or witty remarks by now, since she simply sighs, and tiredly, almost as if she’s just now decided to surrender herself to the flow of the universe, admits to Peter, and maybe even herself, “Sigh. Yeah, I really _really_ don’t. I’m surprised too.”

Peter didn’t know it was still possible for his heart to flutter unabashed, purely; untouched by the pain, tragedy, and violence of his past.

It’s a miracle he manages not to cry from joy in front of this unassuming intellectual badass of a woman.

Peter merely smiles widely, “It’s probably the most pleasant surprise I’ve had in a _long_ while, though. Just for your information.”

He has the audacity to shyly look away from her gaze. MJ scoffs.

This was going to end so so so so **_so_** horribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna finish this series even if it murders me hahahhahaha. hoped yalls actually liked this chapppp yaallss hahahhaa. it actually has mj and peter in it now!!! i kno!!! i cant believe it totototoottoooooo hahahahhaa 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣💖💖💖💖💖💖✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨


	7. Even When You Are Not New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you're perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everybody. 👋👋:') 🎆🎆🎆

It was just one night, MJ tells herself. She was just not going to cut this night short. She'd see it through, bid Peter goodbye at the end of it, and hopefully never talk to anyone ever again for another hundred years (if all goes well, that is).

* * *

Disillusioned. Some quiet ignored docile (shy if you can believe it) part of MJ hoped it was just the adrenaline and nerves of being in a crowded emotional landmark high school social event that really influenced the reaction that she had that night. That the high intensity emotions she was feeling were only for that night. Temporary. Would pass.

And well enough, it did. Kinda.

The intensity of it did pass. Her heart was no longer beating so hard she thought it’d badump thump out of her chest. Her hands were no longer shaking, no more feral thoughts running wild. There was nothing left but her aching limbs, the skin imprints of her dress, and the sticky make up she had no intention of cleaning up in her hyperactive state last night.

Prom night had passed and she, as well as the rest of her school, were all pretty much having a hungover weekend full of regret and sleep.

It was like the sun had burnt out the brunt of her fury and now she was going to find out if there was actually going to be any actual bites with all that barking she was doing last night.

Spoiler alert: there was.

Like she said, some deep quietly desperate part of her wanted her reaction to just be that, a reaction; something that would explode and then quickly pass and then get back to normal as always.

But there’s a reason why that part of her is so deep quiet and ignored. Because she always was too smart for her own good. She always knew herself to the tooth, and she knew. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get over this even after she’d ranted out to her heart’s content to Liz. She knew the cause of her conflict wouldn’t disappear no matter what she did. And she knew she couldn’t make her feelings for Peter disappear the next day no matter how much she wanted them to.

She knew she’s probably become disillusioned quite a bit with the whole high school social scene. Even if the brunt of her anger at realizing all of this has now died out, in the harsh sunlight of the next day, the fires of her fury were now tempered into the bitter, old, dead, dust and ash of her hopes.

Okay yeah, that sounded dramatic, but she’s still pretty bitter and wiped out from the crowded socialization and emotional turmoil. Give her a break.

But MJ sighs, as she wipes away the dust and eyeliner from her eyes as she opens them for the first time since she passed out from exhaustion last night.

She still isn’t over it yet. She wonders if she ever will be.

* * *

MJ knew Liz would react this way. Maybe a part of her even _wanted_ Liz to do so? To tell Liz anyways since she really just wanted her big sister to know and so she could actually talk about it.

In a weird way, MJ almost wanted Liz to react to this actually-big-deal ~ _thing~_ _For Her_ , since MJ just wouldn't be the type to react big over anything no matter what even though it _really **is**_ a big deal.

But nevertheless, she rolls her eyes and scoffs at Liz's screams through the phone, as she does.

“I should probably just go right?” MJ snides and Liz’s cackle is heard through the phone’s speaker.

“Look, MJ, do whatever you want. You know Imma support you no matter what, you know I'm there for you whatever you do. Just tell me what you need and I got you.”

Surprisingly enough, MJ does actually need something at this moment and she doesn’t hesitate too much stating what it is. “I need something to do with someone I don't want to get too deep with, but someone that I _do_ want to spend time with.. for now, at least.”

Peter, unintentionally, hears MJ's sister (he assumes), Liz, screaming at the phone again and... doesn't really know what to feel.... so he just tries Not to feel anything and just not think about it.

A couple of moments after Liz screamed over the phone and it even seemed like they argued about doing/not doing something (???), MJ gruffly said "thanks for nothing" and after Liz replies whatever she does, MJ says "yeah, whatver, love you too."

How strange and adorable, Peter ponders.

And then MJ catches him facing her direction and he promptly instinctively says "I wasn't listening to you on purpose," raising his hands in innocence.

Though, it seems that MJ wasn't even thinking about that at the moment and seems entirely caught up and focused on something else instead and just waves his explanation away.

She seems... almost... nervous, is something Peter would never think he'll ever say in his lifetime since he's rightfully terrified and in awe of her, as he should be.

But he can think it to himself at least. And he's still not certain his eyes aren't fooling him, but it really does seem like **Michelle Jones** is nervously contemplating asking him something.

He tries his best (probably failing) not to look like he's in utter shock from the idea.

MJ finally stops her contemplating, rolls her eyes and huffs before striding directly towards Peter. Until she stops, huffs and rolls her eyes once more, and just obstinately straight up almost like ripping of a bandaid says "Do you wanna go to a fucking arcade?"

And Peter, fucking, loses it.

Not outwardly, of course. _God No._

But he really, he really almost laughs. Just, at the sheer unexpectedness of it all, pure shock that this is actually happening. _To_ Him _._ **From _Her_.**

Fortunately, (he thanks any beings out there) he just huffs and grins, as he lets his previously clenched arms down the side and says "I have been meaning to up my skeeball game as of late."

MJ guffaws before she realizes and walks away from Peter telling him to "shut up," and it's all he can do to hope that she's actually signaling at him to follow her as they.... head to the arcade, he guesses (and hopes isn’t just about to be murdered somewhere).

Once again, still… pure. shock.

Peter scoffs at all this incredulously and finds himself wondering if their similar reactions mean they're on the same page (he hopes, anyways).

Guess they're just... going to the arcade....

(pregnant pause) .......

Huhm....

….

Peter hears a spark that sounds so damn fa-

“Hey dipshit, I’m not gonna look for you if you get lost. Keep up.” She didn’t even look back to say that. Peter hurries his step. What the hell _was_ that??

* * *

MJ enters her household at just before 3:30 AM and the second she does, Liz dramatic as ever, clicks the lamp next to her on and announces “Time to fess up, Em. You know the protocol, no detail left unsaid.”

MJ huffs and rolls her eyes, “And then you literally whine to me tomorro-, I mean I guess in a few hours, about how you got next to none sleep the previous night, a.k.a. now?”

“Sleep is for the weak, little sister. I don’t need sleep. I need answers,” then Liz actually stands up to grab MJ by her shoulders.

“Now stop deflecting and fess, the hell, up!!!” Liz tries to literally physically shake the truth out of her.

And though MJ’s beyond tired at this point (for several physical and emotional reasons at that), she can’t help but still feel… a bit, happy, at it all. Liz’s fussing, this _night_ … she can’t help but just, smile, at it all….

MJ will spare Liz a great deal of what actually happened that night. Nothing said could actually completely concretely **fully** capture the entire experience of it all.

MJ will spare the slight awkwardness of two social outcasts trying to figure out how something date-esque should work, but then the unexpected ease of things finding their groove once MJ goaded Peter over a game of air hockey which MJ still inevitably won, much to his denied chagrin.

MJ won’t say how they stayed at that damn arcade ‘til the owner practically had to throw them out, and how they spent the rest of their time wandering the streets, and avenues, and alleys, and sights of New York like some goddamn typical leads of a cheesy romcom ( ~~AND SHE ACTUALLY LIKED EVERY MOMENT OF IT~~ ).

She won’t say how Peter felt so damn giddy even after they’d spent hours playing all the arcade games that he’d hop and twirl and skip to and fro from each and every lamp post they passed by, wandering randomly, like he was freaking Gene Kelly in goddamn Singin in the Rain.

She _definitely_ won’t say how she posed that observation of him to her which apparently only made things worse (or, maybe she can admit to herself… better) and made him go into full on musical mode and even brought out the damn web shooters for ~cinematic effect~. Nor will she say that she… went along with it, fear of dying from a romantic fall to her death from dancing atop rooftops and all. And that she even… suggested they do another classic old timey song after that, Can’t Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli. But because Peter said he didn’t know that one (which she surprisingly over the top chided him for) and they were frankly beyond tired and out of breath at this point, they wound up just using a splitter and listening to the song sitting next to each other.

MJ thinks of how Peter may or may not have lied about not knowing the song just to have an excuse to sit next to her that close. Him “remembering” the song halfway through and MJ rolling her eyes but not bothering to move away as they both hummed along to the now familiar tune.

She thinks how they spent the last hour of their night figuring out how to get back home as they kept that splitter connection going and listened to each other’s very revealing and other times surprising but weirdly endearing playlists.

She even thinks about their last moments and words together just as Peter accompanied MJ home. And she thinks she can’t possibly relay all the minute details of the incredible night she just had.

No, she’s going to keep all that to herself, she thinks. MJ smiles at the thought.

* * *

“I don't really have much luck getting close to people. I don't know what it is, I just think I'm just so innately different that the way I see things and deal with life frays so far from the norm that I just-

I'm not a sociable people person.... I'm just not.

But I'm still a person.

Even if I'm, to say the least, pessimistic about my chances for companionship... I still- just can't help but hope that I do find my people... you know?”

Peter nods, gets it. More than...

“People, that get what I talk and care about and like me for it.... I'm still human, I too want those things..." MJ shrugs, like she knows just as much of the functionalities of the universe as anyone.

“So, I'm still very much conflicted about you, Peter. Just as much as I am about any topic, I think. Hehm.

But, one of the many things I do take into consideration with regards to you, is that, despite the inexplicability, unexpectedness, and chaos magic of it all....

I've actually been enjoying spending time with you so far...”

Peter smiles, can’t help it, despite his cheek muscles beyond aching by now. MJ, man..

“Yeah, ..... Guess you could call that as one of the infinite unexplainable wonders of the universe....

I honestly don't know what to tell you. I didn't really expect any of this either...

Maybe someday I could tell you why... but, with that being said, it doesn't mean that any of this was unwelcome. In fact, maybe this is getting too ahead of myself, but don't you think it's about time that both of us find something unexpectedly happy with our lives for once?? Instead of the usual crap pile bag of news and misery that usually wind up on our doorsteps???” Peter looks to MJ expectantly.

MJ ponders that for a while, then chuckles, “Heh. maybe, just mayb- it certainly is a possibility, I can say that.”

And right on cue, they’ve arrived at MJ’s building.

“Well… it's certainly been nice jamming on this wavelength with you, Michelle Jones.”

“Ha. Yeah, it's been a pretty wild ride so far, I'll say, Peter Stark,” MJ chuckles.

Peter laughs too but hesitates for a moment (which MJ doesn't miss) because for the first time ever since he step foot on this universe, he's actually regretting that someone doesn't call him by his real name...

“Yeah- guess I'll just... see you whenever?” Peter hopes he gets to tell her the truth soon.

Tone change… “Oh Peter, what gun could you possibly be hiding under that trench coat...” MJ thinks.

But nevertheless, MJ still replies what’s expected with what they’re actually talking about, not what she’s pretty sure they’re both thinking about right now, “Yeah, see you if ever- Bye then, I guess.”

“Yeah, bye...” Peter turns his back to her-

“MJ-”.

Not even a second has passed before Peter turned back around to MJ. She turns around as well.

“MJ wait, I know that I've been withholding and I know that that really fucking sucks. But, that is all I can do, hope that the words I've been saying and how I've acted so far make a semblance of tangible concrete sense and honesty...

But, I really have been- suffice it to say, the time I've spent with you has made me feel like- like there's still some actually good in me. Like second chances actually exist...

Believe me when I say it is killing me that you don't completely know who I am yet. And that's the thing, I WANT you to know who I really am. Gods, I do... But I just-

I don't know how to do it in a way that won't change everything we've done, everything we've gone through together, and everything we've meant to each other up to this point…

I don't know how to tell you the truth about who I am in a way that won't completely change everything we have with each other. And risk losing all of it.”

… MJ-

“Well, if you ever decide what to do next, I guess we'll just know where to find each other won't we?”

* * *

MJ thinks about those seemingly, in all reality very likely, ominous last few moments she had with Peter. And still, she can’t help but feel strangely happy with it all. That yeah, she’ll still keep that for herself.

Even Peter’s dramatic last words to her, as dramatic and (in all likelihood) ominous as they are, she has the urge to… treasure every single memory of this day and night, warts and all, keep it for herself as a good, if anything, **remarkable** memory to look fondly back on in the years to come… Yes, she’ll still keep that to herself.

* * *

“For once, I'm gonna tell you the truth, I don't know if that's going to be the case, MJ.”


End file.
